Cruel y Despiadado
by VampyKate I
Summary: ¿Cómo odiar y amar algo que considera meramente un arma de guerra contra su ambiciosa Tía? Está claro que para los suyos el poder y la venganza son siempre lo primero. ¿Será que la dulce y risueña Bella Swan deba pagar el precio? ¿Un precio que está dispuesto a ofrecer un hombre frívolo como Edward Cullen? ¿Será que la bella atrapada en el castillo sea capaz de resistirse?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

Bella Swan miraba fijamente las cucharitas de colores, preguntándose así misma el porqué de su reacción. Demasiado altanera para un niño de esa edad. Se decía, mientras apreciaba cada paquete, que alguno de ellos tendría que gustarle. Lo sabía porque a pesar de su renuencia, la aprehensión de sus ojos no podía engañarle.

− ¿De verdad, y que me dices de estos? Muy bonitos ¿Cierto? – Exclamó con una sonrisa mientras agitaba uno de ellos frente a él.

− ¡No quiero! ¡Mami dile que no quiero! – Gimoteó el pequeño abrazando el regazo de su madre.

Bueno, no era tan difícil ¿Cierto? Ya conocía este tipo de rabietas y no debería asombrarle. Aunque en resumidas cuentas, al fin y al cabo, podría presumir un poco ¿No? Después de todo también era niñera.

La madre desesperada y aparentemente avergonzada trató de dialogar con él.

− Cariño no seas así con ella

− ¡Dije que no quiero!

Y la reprimenda sólo sirvió de incentivo para que comenzara a berrear. Genial.

− ¡Ah! mi amor sólo haz silencio, compórtate y comételo – Suplicó la madre exasperada.

"Si, en verdad necesito que lo hagas" Pensó desairada. La verdad es que no soportaba ver a un niño llorar. Porque lo crean o no ella también era una llorona y ver a otros llorar…bueno, nada que una caja de pañuelos no pudiera arreglar ¿Verdad?

La madre volteó a verla y suspiró en señal de rendición.

Bella continúo sonriéndole y asintió de forma decidida para darse ánimos, y se agacho para estar a su altura.

− Así es, amor. No voy a hacerte daño – Hizo una pausa – ¿Mh? ¿Qué me dices, eh? Los de color verde están muy lindos.

El niño respondió sacándole la lengua y ocultando la cara sobre la falda de su abatida madre.

Ella rio divertida y se acercó un poco más.

− Oye – le llamó suavemente mientras palmeaba su espalda con cariño.

Ian se negó a responder.

− Oye – Canturreó la joven.

Esperó a que se calmara sin embargo al no haber señal de entendimiento alguno finalmente besó el tope de su cabeza sonoramente.

Sorprendido el niño alzó la cabeza rápidamente en su dirección. Sus ojos saltones la observaban desconcertados mientras ella le sacaba la lengua como una niña.

No aguantaba las ganas de reírse de semejante carita. Pero reírse, en un momento como ese, sería como atentar contra su vida. Se veía muy gracioso con los moquitos saliendo de su nariz.

De repente y sin previo aviso el pequeño dio una carcajada limpia mientras levantaba su dedo índice para señalarla burlonamente. Se asustó como si hubiese sido pillada haciendo algo indebido, lo que era absurdo porque no había dicho nada malo…Bien, si sacarle la lengua contaba cómo hacer algo malo, entonces, lo había hecho. Pestañeo dos veces mientras una tierna sonrisa se iba formando en sus labios. El querubín le sonreía con la mirada y entre risas volvió su mirada al frente tomando una de las cucharas dispuesto, finalmente, a atiborrarse de helado.

Para cuando llego al tercer bocado le correspondió con su lengua también.

La madre quedo estupefacta y agradeció la molestia complacida por la atención.

− Eres increíble. Siempre logras que lo haga.

− Claro que no señora Hooker. Lo que Ian necesita es un poco de incentivo, nada más.

No quiso decir cariño porque eso sería…demasiado descortés ¿Cierto?

La señora Hooker que había estado conteniendo la risa, explotó tratando de ahogarla con una mano.

Bella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, extrañada.

− Disculpa – dijo aun riendo – es que tienes la lengua pintada de azul. Y parece que mi hijo y yo lo notamos hasta ahora.

De inmediato Bella tapó su boca con la mano derecha tratando de disimular y comprobar con una tos seca si salía algo de los caramelos de mora que había estado comiendo hace diez minutos. Y, efectivamente, una mancha azulada y pegajosa quedo adherida a su mano. Pronto cayó en la cuenta de que alguien la podría estar viendo así que sorprendida de su desfachatez ocultó la mano y se limpió con la parte trasera de su pantalón, segura de que no se notaría.

Bien pensado porque el pantalón del uniforme era negro.

− Eres realmente divertida – dijo la señora Hooker con una risita casi maternal.

Inspiró profundamente. ¨ ¡Ten paciencia, hay gente mirándote!¨ se recriminó mentalmente. ¿Maternal? ¿En serio? Sí, como no.

Se cruzó de brazos escondiendo los puños. Se estaba empezando a sentir algo irritada y trataba de encubrir sutilmente su molestia con una sonrisa afectada. En realidad muy poco. No tenía por qué aguantar demasiado frente a personas tan hurañas como ella. Ya llevaba un mes soportándola. Si no le decía todas las verdades a la cara era por tener al niño frente a ella.

– ¿Sabes? – preguntó contrariada – Sé que dijiste que no sacara el tema nuevamente, pero me gustaría que reconsideraras mi propuesta.

Ann se encogió de hombros en un gesto de rebeldía adolescente, tal y como le decía su madrina cada vez que la perseguía con la escoba…

Sí, era una chica muy testaruda y temperamental.

− Ganarías mucho por ello – exclamó ostentosamente con los brazos entrecruzados, arrimando una pierna, envuelta en medias de seda beige, sobre la otra.

Nuevamente se encogió de hombros y esta vez haciendo un mohín mientras fruncía los labios.

− Aunque un poco impertinente – Replicó divertida – ¡Ah! Pero no puedo enojarme con la carita que tienes − rodo los ojos con fingido fastidio

– ¿En serio? – murmuró para sí misma con una incómoda sonrisa. Entrelazó los dedos detrás de su espalda mientras sostenía la bandeja entre ellos bamboleando la pierna izquierda dubitativamente. Inhalo aire y presiono sus labios con hastío sopesando seriamente lo que iba a contestarle – No es lo mío – Contestó con firmeza − Y agradecería que no se hablara ya del tema. Y si le fui impertinente… me disculpo de verdad – Posó una mano en su pecho mientras soltaba el último comentario con ironía.

¿Ya había mencionado su pésimo carácter? Y eso era poco. ¿Creían que no lo había sopesado mucho? Eso era mucho más cortés de lo que en realidad había pensado decirle. ¿Cuántas eran ya? La mil onceava vez que se lo repetía y ella tenía que responder no como una desquiciada ¿No era comprensible en su situación responder así?

La mujer asintió con falso entendimiento algo crispada.

− Comprendo, pero siempre que quieras ya sabes dónde encontrarme – Acordó y antes de probar sus waffles, se sonrió y se volvió hacia ella de nuevo – Pero no creas que eres la única de por aquí ¿Eh? Después de todo no es que seas la única – rió fútilmente – y por donde lo veas siempre habrá quien no tenga reparos en pasarse unos kilos de más.

Ya tenía suficiente experiencia con ella como para sentirse realmente mal por sus comentarios ¨AMISTOSOS¨ hacia las personas gorditas. Sólo Ian parecía ser el único medianamente agradable. Pobre criatura.

− Entendido – Contestó algo ofendida pero sonriente mientras se inclinaba en señal de respeto y se retiraba.

Bueno. No había sido un encuentro tan ameno pero al menos cordial. Y con cordial se refería a que tuvo que contener el deseo imperioso de decirle que jamás volviera a molestarla. Y por qué no, de lo que se iba a morir.

¿Modelo para ropa íntima femenina? ¿Con el cuerpo que tenía? ¡Qué ridiculez! No es que tuviera algo en contra de ellas, las personas subidas de peso no eran ni más ni menos hermosas, pero no estaba lo suficientemente loca como para liarse con esa mujer, siguiendo sus órdenes con largas jornadas de trabajo y un contrato ruin, sin cláusulas que defendieran su integridad mental y física. No viviría para saludarle a la cámara de Lauren Hooker mientras esta se reía de ella. Después de todo a parte del gran engaño a las modelos que trabajaban en su pequeña agencia no soportaría los abusos verbales de esa infame.

Pasaba gran parte del día molesta cada vez que Lauren se prestaba para hacerla enojar con sus dobles raceros. Estaba bien que le ofreciera un empleo más remunerado pero ¿Trabajar con una loca como esa? ¿Tenía que ser tan ofensiva? Ya habían sido cuatro ocasiones en las que se había estado quejando del color de su cabello y el largo de sus uñas. Hacía alusión a que tenía a las personas adecuadas para ¨reestructurarla¨ y convertirla en la modelo perfecta para su catálogo de lencería femenina para ¨MUJERES INMENZAS¨ sus palabras no las suyas ¿Acaso estaba de broma? Y además ¿Qué eran esos contratos fraudulentos de los que había escuchado hablar?

¿Qué cómo lo sabía?

Simple. No era una persona precisamente reservada y siendo más claros sus habilidades de cotilla estaban más que desarrolladas.

Tiffany, su querida vecina de al lado y cómplice de todos los chismes habidos y por haber de sus inquilinos, conocía perfectamente a la señora Hooker. Pues, resultaba que su prima Lauren hacía de secretaria y amante de su esposo Ben, el dueño de ¨Mows¨ la nueva agencia de modelos del centro comercial ¨New Frontier¨.

Tiffany había sido clara en decir que la mujer estaba enterada de la hazaña y siendo la verdadera dueña del negocio había destituido a su marido para comenzar a arreglar las cosas por sí misma. La mujer tenía familia influyente y no había reparado en prescindir del buen trato hacia sus modelos. Jóvenes que estaban tan desesperadas por pagar sus deudas o por cumplir sus aspiraciones que se sometían a cualquier precio sobre esos contratos. Estaba más que dispuesta a demostrarle a su marido que ella era superior a él. Y puede que no estuviera mal, después de todo el hombre le había sido infiel pero el modo en que estaba manejando su ira y ambición era desmedido. De acuerdo a Lauren su rabia era tal que se ensañaba por criticar y amenazar a todas sus modelos, que en su opinión lo hacía por despecho.

Pero volviendo a lo anterior, la mujer la estaba buscando para un eslogan de mujeres poco seductoras y de aspecto infantil que se transformaban en mujeres fatales con esa marca de lencería.

Sabía muy bien porque la solicitaba mucho. Tenía 24 años y los rasgos infantiles de su rostro aún seguían ahí. Su cuerpo se había desarrollado pero no era muy alta ni esbelta. Era más bien menuda, gordita y poco grácil, hasta parecía una iguana. Una iguana adolescente en plena etapa de crecimiento.

No es que se quejara, no tenía un mal físico sólo que era obvio que carecía de todas las cualidades que se requerían para ser una modelo atrayente y… para que negarlo, sí tenía mal físico y las estrías que tenía en la parte baja de su abdomen eran claras espectadoras de una vida poco sana.

Pero… ¡Es que amaba tanto los pasteles de chocolate y cualquier cosa que estuviera hecha de harina!

¿Ejercicio? Está bien, eso sí era su culpa. Pero después de tantos empleos de medio tiempo era imposible hacer una simple sentadilla.

Mmm… mejor pensaría en las personas que ofendían a los gorditos. Esos sí que eran todos unos rufianes. No soportaba que personas altivas como ella se le dirigieran como si le estuvieran haciendo un favor con hablarle. Ya tenía la costumbre de reprimirse con su propia familia como para estar aguantando las actitudes de los demás. Sólo quería paz para sí misma. No era difícil pedirlo ¿Verdad? Era una colérica, cierto. Pero le parecía razonable desear paz.

Después de todo ya no tenía a sus padres consigo y haber convivido con sus padrinos no había sido fácil. Si bien los adoraba muchísimo las diferencias de opiniones en algunas cosas los obligaban a confrontarse entre sí. Y entre sí se refería a su hija y ellos. Jamás podría inmiscuirse en una relación familiar que no le pertenecía. Se llevaba bien con ellos. Nunca hubo razón para que los despreciara y no es que no confiara en ellos. Claro que tenía sus libertades con ellos, hasta discutían. Pero siempre lo hacían de cosas triviales que no perjudicaran temas sensibles de la familia y sin embargo, aún en lo trivial, había un muro invisible que no podía cruzar. Un muro que la hacía sentir insegura.

Pero, bueno. Tenía lo que tenía. Y con eso se conformaba. Más que eso, la hacía feliz tener personas con las cuales podía contar cuando fuera necesario y a las que podía considerar una familia. Y habían sido tan amables como para ofrecerle seguir viviendo con ellos después de cumplida la mayoría de edad. Pero amaba su independencia lo suficiente como para incomodarles. Ya la habían acogido durante cinco años y con eso era más que suficiente. Como su ahijada no podía permitirlo. Sopesó en ese entonces y ahora que bastaba con trabajar para ellos.

− Disculpe señorita, ¿podría tomar mi orden?

− Por supuesto

Se reiteró nuevamente a sus tareas tomando órdenes con su libreta, sirviendo café y aperitivos de un sitio a otro, de mesa en mesa, moviéndose con premura y entusiasmo; conversando, saludando, poniéndose al día con algunos viejos compañeros de escuela, riéndose de las travesuras infantiles y admirando las expresiones de afecto entre los enamorados.

¿Ya había mencionado que era toda una romántica?

Si había algo que le gustaba era dar lo mejor de sí misma en su trabajo por más mínimo que fuera. Un trabajo era un trabajo y no había nada deshonroso mientras fuera honesto. Se sentía como en la escuela queriendo ser la número uno en todo aun cuando su condición de disléxica la tachara de imposible para aquellos que esperaban un futuro miserable para ella. Los niños podían llegar a ser muy crueles. Pero ¿Qué creen? lo había logrado. Al menos en los actos socioculturales de su escuela. No había nadie que pudiera tacharla de mala bailarina o pésima en el canto. Y como todo tiene una recompensa, satisfacía las alas de su autoestima con los rostros satisfechos de sus maestros y su fallecido padre; y porque no decir de sí misma. A pesar de todas las burlas de sus compañeros nada podía quitarle ese orgullo. Y… ya leía mejor. Es más era una lectora ávida.

Se pasaba todas las mañanas en el afán de disfrutar su empleo. Con eso le bastaba. No sabía si eso era bueno. Se consideraba bastante conformista y pese a que muchos deseaban verla luchando por algo más grande ella se dejaba llevar más por sus emociones que por la razón. Para ella su vida era perfecta… o casi perfecta.

Su turno matutino estaba por terminar y la idea de esperar el cambio de turno le exasperaba. Metafóricamente hablando por supuesto. No había nada a que temerle. O sí, si tomaba en cuenta que reprimirse no era su fuerte. En cualquier caso sólo reservaba su fuerza de voluntad para ocasiones especiales y la tarde era uno de esos momentos.

Y lo cierto es que la tranquilidad de la mañana no le duraba mucho. Es, decir. El tiempo suele pasar más rápido cuando te diviertes ¿No?

Y así era. Y para colmo el turno de la tarde había llegado treinta minutos antes para relevar.

Dana y Jerry, del turno matutino, eran una pareja fantástica sirviendo café y llevando el control de la caja registradora. Siempre amables e indulgentes con su modo de actuar con los clientes. Y lo mejor…

NO eran parte de la familia.

Y todos saben que las cosas se complican cuando la familia está incluida en el trabajo o ¿no?

Porque era imposible ignorar los gritos estridentes de la señora Weber una vez que llegaban a sus tímpanos en una resonancia poco agradable.

¿Sonaría despectivo si dijera que sus gritos eran como las bocinas de un auto?

\- ¡Apresúrate y ya deja de jugar con los clientes! ¡Ya llevas más de dos minutos sirviendo ese café! ¡No sé porque estos empleados míos que se supone dejo a cargo de la cafetería no te tienen a raya!

¿Era difícil ver que si los clientes la oían gritar así se espantarían?

¿Y desde la entrada principal? ¿Y que con sus mejillas? Ya sentía que se le iban a reventar de lo rojas que las tenía de la vergüenza.

¿Y qué si Dana y Jerry la dejaban hacer lo que quería? No es que hiciera nada malo aparte de hostigarlos.

Bueno. Está bien. Cualquiera que oyera sus pensamientos la hubiera malentendido. Amaba y respetaba a esa señora como si se tratase de una madre.

Una madre neurótica y exasperante a la que apreciaba.

Pero hay cosas que son simplemente innegables y sus gritos eran uno de ellos… así como su carácter…Su forma de delegar tareas injustamente…echarse a dormir en el trabajo… En fin no es que ella misma no tuviera defectos. Al fin y al cabo ella era la dueña y ella no tenía derecho a quejarse.

Al menos no verbalmente, aún, si su madrina era un poquito más molesta y poco liberal que el resto. Al menos desde su perspectiva.

Sólo pudo abrazar la bandeja sobre su pecho, presionar sus ojos, recobrarse de los gritos y sacudirse de hombros para darse ánimo.

Se dirigió de regreso a la barra después de servir unos sándwiches en la mesa cinco para encontrarse con una ajetreada Camil Weber y su prima Betty Rogers. Ambas sirviendo café y atendiendo la caja registradora como unas principiantes. La Sra. Weber llevaba un mes haciéndolo para aprender un poco más sobre el negocio. Algo bueno si le preguntaban… en cuanto a Betty… sólo la había visto la navidad pasada y no era precisamente entusiasta. La escena ante sus ojos era en verdad caótica por lo que se dispuso a apresurarse más de lo usual. Stella, que usualmente estaba sirviendo el café estaba de baja por su embarazo, por lo que Betty la reemplazaba. Y sólo Dios sabía lo lenta que era. El único milagro ahí era la dueña, ella y tres de las meseras del turno matutino. Bueno, no tanto la dueña. Pero algo es algo. Y por desgracia el resto de ellas eran estudiantes de secundaria más preocupadas por enviar mensajes de texto que por trabajar.

El negocio iba muy bien. No entendía porque la gerente se había empeñado en reemplazar al personal anterior. Bueno, si sabía pero seguía sin comprenderlo. El negocio no iba mal pero suponía que ahorrar nunca estaba de más. En todo caso ¿Qué sabía ella de manejar un negocio?

Pero volviendo al comentario anterior, ¿Estaría mal añadir que gritarle no era bueno para sosegar el ajetreo?

O talvez lo pensaba demasiado. Después de todo era su madrina.

Bella no pudo evitar sentirse mal porque a lo mejor y si tenía razón. Si se analizaba así misma podía llegar a ser realmente fastidiosa y exasperante. Los clientes no se lo decían, es más hasta parecían encantados con ella. Pero no evitaba el hecho de que a lo mejor lo hacían por mera educación.

Siempre la recriminaba por entrometerse. Hasta le había dicho que se consiguiera a alguien para canalizar su energía.

Un comentario realmente odioso. No andaba por la vida buscándose relaciones de una sola noche.

En realidad no le interesaba ninguno de los consejos que la Sra. Weber recitaba cansinamente buenos o malos. Ese no era malo, ¿pero que esperaba? ¿Acaso quería que enfermara? La clase de salud sexual la había traumatizado de por vida. Y no es que estuviera en contra de ello por cuestiones religiosas. Podría ser virgen pero no una prejuiciosa. Y si iba a tomar ese paso algún día lo haría con un hombre que la amara y la respetara. No con uno interesado en pasarle quien sabe cuántos microbios.

− Bellay…

− Si, ¿Señora Weber? – contestó mientras colocaba una bandeja vacía sobre el mostrador.

− Pero niña ¿Qué te pasa? Sabes cómo estamos hoy y te tomas el lujo de fraternizar con los clientes aún después de mi advertencia.

− Lo entiendo, de verdad lo siento – respondió rezongando mientras recostaba la cabeza en sus antebrazos sobre la encimera.

− Sí, sé que en verdad lo sientes – dijo sonriendo con sarcasmo

Bella se enderezó de inmediato

− Sabes que te amo de esa manera – Acotó, pese a su actitud, complacida − Y te aseguro que en otro momento no me molestaría – Hizo una pausa y entrecerró los ojos – tanto. Pero hoy estamos atareados por la ausencia de Stella y estas chicas que acabo de emplear.

– Es verdad. Me disculpo por lo anterior.

– Eso espero – Contesto tomando una taza de la estantería. Bella le dio la espalda y se alejó dos pasos para revisar cuantos pastelillos quedaban en el mostrador mientras susurraba para sí misma:

– ¿Stella? ¿No sucede esto a diario precisamente a partir de las dos de la tarde?

Camil volvió la vista hacia ella dejando la cafetera al aire mientras servía más café.

– ¿A qué te refieres muchacha?

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de par en par.

– Nada, no es…nada. Sólo discúlpeme

– Mmh… No creas que no te escuche, niña insolente.

Sus mejillas se pusieron calientes y no se atrevió a darse la vuelta.

Eso le pasaba por sus tendencias impulsivas y previsibles. Tan cierto como que Romeo amaba a Rosalinda y no a Julieta. Y sí, aunque había tardado milenios en leerlo, esa era su humilde opinión.

En fin, quien la entendía. Se molestaba con facilidad. Hablaba de más y sólo para ser justos ella era cien mil veces más molesta que Camil Weber.

− Ve a la mesa ocho – ordenó Calmil – Dos frapuccinos de caramelo.

− Enseguida, capitán – se dio la vuelta y exclamó con el saludo de un general.

Camil Weber no supo más que reír abiertamente.

Así que, allí estaba ella. Bella Swan, en una atestada cafetería de manhattan sosteniendo entre sus manos una bandeja con ambas órdenes. Siempre eficiente y centrada hasta que…

¿Por qué siempre le tocaban clientes difíciles a esa hora?

Verificó la orden y colocó reticente ambos pedidos sobre la mesa que quedaba cerca de la salida con gesto de absoluto fastidio. Porque ¡Por Dios! sólo él sabía que los Swan hacían y decían todo lo que pensaban. No fingiría una sonrisa, eso sí que no. Había pensado que sería un día espléndido a pesar de todo. No era el mejor, claro está, pero entretenido. Al menos para ella con la variedad de historias que se desarrollaban a su alrededor con solo observar y hablar con los clientes. Y si retomaba el asunto de la mañana, aunque incómodo, había estado bien. En todo caso, aunque los niños fuesen malcriados y caprichosos podía manejarlos con gusto. Le encantaban mucho. Esperaba tener muchos de ellos en el futuro. ¿Cómo no encantarse con esos querubines?

Por supuesto, obviando todo eso, lo que veía ante sus ojos en ese preciso momento era lo que no le encantaba. Realmente parecía no ser su día.

Definitivamente.

Porque era increíble la desfachatez del hombre al que se veía obligada a servir como mesera en ese momento. Lo que hacía no tenía precedentes, se dijo. ¿Cómo era posible que actuara tan desconsideradamente con su esposa? Porque claro que la conocía, y muy bien de hecho.

Un hombre infiel, mayor y aparte atrevido. No la respetaba ni a ella ni a todas las empleadas de la cafetería. Parecía un acosador. Alguien debía darle una lección. No es que pensara que debía ser ella estrictamente. No, para nada.

Llevaba meses conteniéndose gracias a las intervenciones de Angela, la gerente.

Quien, por razones que la incluían a ella y una fiesta de compromiso, no estaba en ese momento. Pero eso era cosa aparte.

Talvez se había tardado mucho con la esperanza de que solo fuera una jugarreta de su imaginación, pero no. Ya iría en serio. Nadie podría detenerla. Sería ella la que se encargaría. Y que bien que esta vez el susodicho decidió llegar con su esposa.

Puso ambas manos sobre su cintura alzo la barbilla despectivamente y sonriendo audazmente se decidió por no cerrar la boca y limitarse a observar. Y por supuesto que no se acobardaría. Lo haría. Después de todo, la palabra cobardía no estaba en su diccionario.

La joven Bella aunque risueña, inquieta y amigable, era también una entrometida empedernida y siendo que la impulsividad le dominaba más que la razón…

Spoiler del segundo capítulo:

¨El hombre bajó y se dirigió a pasos lentos hacia ellos. Así que no lo dudó más y tomando al niño entre sus brazos corrió lo más que pudo hacia el interior de su apartamento¨


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

Estaba a punto de cometer un grave error cuando las campanillas del recibidor anunciaron la llegada de un nuevo cliente.

Curiosa como era y con la tendencia defectuosa de dispersar sus emociones con un automatismo increíble, olvidó por completo el asunto del señor y la señora Mason, inundada nuevamente de su brillantez.

Llena de mucha energía casi saltó sobre el recibidor para dar la bienvenida al nuevo cliente.

Pero sólo bastó con ver de quien se trataba para que alguien la tomara de la camisa y la arrastrara hacia el mostrador tras la caja registradora. A duras penas podía vislumbrar a la Señorita Cullen; rubia, alta y de aspecto felino…

− No lo harás – le dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Giró sobre sus talones y respondió:

− ¿Por qué no? - gimoteo infantilmente

− Porque eres muy efusiva. Por eso.

− Señora Weber, de verdad le prometo comportarme.

− Aja, así es. ¿Igual que hace unos minutos? Porque no creas que no sé lo que ibas a hacer.

Bella cerró los ojos y respiro hondo dejando salir un resoplido que levanto un mechón de su cabello castaño oscuro.

Su jefa le alzó una ceja.

Hizo ademán de dar una excusa, pero se detuvo. Sabía que sería inútil. Sólo le quedaba rogar…

O no.

Sí, mejor no.

– Está bien. Usted gana. Me conformaré por ver de lejos.

– Eso espero, eso ESPERO – replicó con énfasis en la última palabra.

No pasaron ni diez segundos desde que la señora Weber se dio la vuelta cuando Bella saco su libreta y se dispuso a tomar la orden de la señorita Cullen. Pero cuando hubo reanudado su marcha, Layla ya traía su orden.

Bueno, esperaría…

Lo que sinceramente hablando no era su fuerte.

− Puedo prepararlo y llevarlo yo, ¿Por qué no tomas la orden de ese otro cliente?

Layla, era una chica genial. Tranquila y apacible. Así que no fue difícil.

− No hay problema − respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Teniendo su vía libre Bella se encaminó nuevamente hacia ella.

− Aquí está su té señorita, ¿desea algo más?

− No gracias

Bella se le quedó mirando un poco dubitativa, no sabía qué hacer.

La joven le entornó los ojos mientras fruncía el seño

− ¿Qué?

Abrazó la bandeja y se sentó frente a ella.

− Debo decirle algo importante.

La clienta incomoda por su mirada insistente preguntó nuevamente

− ¿Y que sería eso?

− Aunque nunca hemos hablado, la verdad es que la he notado algo triste últimamente – la cliente se le quedó viendo estupefacta – Por lo que he decidido ayudarle un poco.

− ¿Y cómo piensa hacerlo si se puede saber?

− Le sugiero que termine su novela hay alguien que ansía que así sea.

Indignada la clienta respondió molesta pero con voz suave:

− ¿Acaso me espía o qué?

Bella se inclinó hacia delante hasta quedar frente a frente

− Sólo siga tomando su té – alzó un dedo apuntando hacia afuera − como dije hay alguien que ansía todos los días a que lo termine.

En total confusión la joven apoyó ambas manos en el sofá a punto de irse cuando Bella se levantó rápidamente y agito ambas manos frente a ella.

− ¡No! Por favor no se vaya. Yo ya me iba.

La joven aunque fastidiada por la lunática de su mesera se quedó sentada y lo dejo correr pidiéndole que la atendiera otra lanzando un bufido.

Bella pestañeo tres veces impresionada por un gesto como ese en una señorita tan elegante. Dirigió su mirada hacia el gran ventanal de la cafetería. Sonrió hilarante y regreso a la barra a esperar que su intrusión diera resultado.

Se sentía feliz y temerosa a la vez ¿Se preguntó por qué sentiría temor si estaba más que emocionada? No es que tuviera que ver con la gélida mirada de la Sra. Weber a sus espaldas ni nada. No señor. No tenía nada que ver.

Al cabo de diez minutos vió a la señorita Cullen llorar sobre la última página del libro mientras buscaba desesperadamente por todo el salón como si se le hubiera perdido algo. De repente la puerta del recibidor se abrió con fuerza y apareció un hombre bien parecido con una cajita entre las manos. Ella corrió a su lado y el sujeto comenzó a inclinarse frente a ella ante la atenta mirada de los clientes.

− ¿Qué te pareció el detalle?

− Eres un tonto, ¿Por qué me hiciste esperar tantas semanas con lo mucho que me cuesta leer un libro?

− Pensé que te gustaría. Ahora no habrá excusas para que no los leas.

La joven golpeó su hombro juguetonamente, cogió la cajita y se puso ella misma el anillo en su mano izquierda mientras le respondía con un sí, acepto.

– Pero aún no te lo he preguntado

– No importa, te lo mereces por grosero.

El joven pagó la cuenta, se tomaron de las manos y salieron de la cafetería aun discutiendo, no sin antes aprovechar el momento y tomarse una fotografía junto al personal de la cafetería como recuerdo de ese día y por supuesto no hizo falta el fuerte abrazo que recibió la señorita Cullen de parte de Bella.

Finalmente una vez que ambos salieron por la puerta Bella colocó ambas manos sobre sus mejillas sonrojadas y lanzó un gritito ahogado efusivamente mientras los contemplaba.

– ¡Ah! No cambias – Recriminó la señora Weber con una mueca entre molesta y feliz colocando una toalla de cocina sobre la cabeza de Bella.

La cafetería Bogetton

Un lugar increíble si le preguntan a cualquier transauté que la haya visitado. Excelente para los amigos, encuentros de parejas o simplemente para leer un libro. Con excelentes aperitivos y un café inigualable. Las mesas de roble con almohadones de terciopelo, sillones de cuero y barras de mármol rojo alicante. Tenía su buena fama. Se consideraba uno de los lugares más agradables y relajantes de la cuadra.

¿Y cómo es que una chica como Bella terminó ahí? Bueno, la pregunta sonaba hasta ofensiva para ella. Es decir, su trabajo en una cafetería podría no ser considerado el mejor trabajo del mundo, pero era feliz ayudando a sus padrinos. No es que tuviese la mente pequeña o algo. Deseaba el empleo para aprender y abrir sus horizontes. Hasta le sonaba algo trillado. Era de aquellas personas imparables, ya entienden de esas que deambulan como gitanos esperando encontrar la felicidad. Su felicidad estaba en cada vuelta de la esquina, o eso es lo que ella creía. Después de todo. Todos la tenían de fantasiosa, un alma libre. Pero lo que realmente quería era aprender del negocio.

Calvin, un vecino extraordinario, y ella tenían conocimientos sobre panadería y pastelería, y ambos invertían en lo que sería una de las mejores panaderías de Manhattan. Eso era soñar en grande, pero no se quejaban mucho por ello. Recibían toda la ayuda de sus padres y la pequeña herencia de Bella. Con orgullo podrían decir que habían alcanzado muchos de sus objetivos. Y no vivía mal. No tenían el local ni nada fijo con que comenzar. Pero las ventas por encargo eran magníficas. Después de todo con algo debía iniciar ¿No?

Vivía en un pequeño apartamento de Murray Hills. ¿Lindo no? Un bello parque saludándole desde la ventana. El viento tocando su rostro y el bello beso del sol por las mañanas.

Consideraba que en su vida nada podía salir mal si se mantenía optimista. Hacer lo que quisiera todo el tiempo y disfrutar cada día como el último. Eso es lo que su fallecida madre le había deseado cuando tenía siete años.

Y aparte, tenía a Angela. Otra de las razones por la que le gustaba trabajar ahí. La hija de los Weber, a quien consideraba una amiga. Bueno, al menos antes.

Antes de conocerlos su única familia habían sido su madre y su padre. Desgraciadamente el cáncer se había llevado a su madre a la temprana edad de siete años quedando sola con su padre. Triste por la pérdida de su esposa hizo todo lo posible por darle una infancia feliz. Y lo había logrado. De él lo había aprendido todo a través sus viejas historias, ficticias o no, sobre marinos y soldados, princesas y príncipes, dragones y unicornios. Le hacía ver que eran un equipo. Solía decirle: ¨Si fuese a morir desearía que mis compañeros fueran felices por mí, nada me traería más satisfacción que en mi lecho de muerte todos sonrieran y brindaran con una buena cerveza mí partida. Seguro que iría a un lugar mejor. Pobres diablos¨ y luego reía abiertamente. Para ese momento ella tenía catorce años y comprendía muy bien a su padre. Así como era, su padre había sido un hombre de principios y católico empedernido. ¨Es de risa¨ pensó mientras se dirigía a las bodegas. ¨Está bien, no tan devoto. Pero lo cierto es que asistía a misa cuando podía o lo necesitaba¨

Por alguna razón hoy lo recordaba más que nunca, tal vez fuese por su encuentro con la señora Hooker. El también solía decirle que debía ser modelo... en fin un padre siempre ve a sus hijos como lo más hermoso.

Se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba una escalera, recordando lo mucho que le decía que viviera feliz por él.

¨Aunque amo a mi padre, no creo que él hubiese cumplido con lo que tanto predicaba. Sus salidas nocturnas todos los fines de semana, ahogándose bajo el alcohol, las mujeres… mostraba claramente que su lealtad hacia mamá eran sólo palabras¨ caviló nuevamente ¨Él la amaba y estoy segura que a mí también, y por qué la amaba demasiado decidió vivir lo más que pudo por mi¨

En ese entonces él no era feliz por más que le sonriera, ni siquiera con ella a su lado. Así que trató arduamente en enfrentar la vida con sonrisas para él. Después de todo él amaba sus sonrisas, al menos era lo que le decía todo el tiempo ¨Sonríe Bella, sonríe¨. Su trato siempre fue dulce y paciente con ella. Paciente porque era el único que soportaba con una sonrisa su torpeza y estupidez. Siempre estaba ese afán de hacerla sentir orgullosa de sí misma. Pero aunque tonta y algo distraída sabía bien que no era tan atractiva ni siquiera de niña. Aunque confiaba en que no era fea tampoco creía merecer tanto halago. Es más se afrentaba de los hoyuelos. ¡Vaya! como odiaba esa mejilla izquierda. Pero ¿A qué padre no le gustaba presumir de su hija? Más que cualidad lo veía como defecto. ¿Porque no se daban cuenta que era algo involuntario? Y lo consideraba todo menos que una virtud porque el mundo podría estarse derrumbando y ella sonreiría igual. Se reía con muchísima facilidad y a veces le suscitaba a malos entendidos con la gente.

A veces meditaba si en algún momento de su desarrollo había perdido la cabeza. Sus excompañeras de secundaria decían que una persona como ella era perfecta para protagonizar una novela de terror. Es decir, ¿Acaso pretendían decir que era una maniática?

Sólo podía decir en su defensa que eran muy escandalosas y algo frívolas.

Pero es verdad que les preocupaba un poco su forma de minimizar las cosas. Les asustaba la forma tan despreocupada e impulsiva, casi maníaca, de discutir con extraños cuando y siempre que quería. Pero ¿Que tenía de malo confiar en la gente? o ¿Tener fe en la gente? Angela, la más aprehensiva de todas, le llamaba la atención todo el tiempo por ser ingenua. ¿No era hiriente que una amiga le dijera que tenía algún déficit de atención o algo? ¿Y que con eso de la ingenuidad? No se consideraba una ingenua.

Tal como lo pensaba, así era de grosera.

− ¡Oye, Bella!

− …

− ¡¿Me estás escuchando?!

De repente sintió un golpe fuerte sobre su espalda baja justo cuando tomaba una de las cajas de la estantería. Sopesó el contenido de la caja entre los brazos perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo finalmente.

Que de bien era que al menos la caída fuera desde una corta altura y nada se hubiera roto.

− ¡Ouch! – gimió masajeando la parte baja de su espalda – Sabes que soy sensible ahí. Oye ¿Por qué me golpeas? ¿Qué te sucede? Casi tiras 200 $ en jalea de arándanos.

De hecho ya lo sabía.

En realidad se había tardado mucho.

Angela rodo sus ojos.

\- Es que no escuchas, por eso. Y no es mi dinero – Dijo autoritariamente con ambas manos descansando sobre sus caderas.

Bella no había notado que su amiga llevaba el mismo aspecto desdichado, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas secas y el lápiz negro corrido. Y por el modo en que se tambaleaba de un lado a otro mientras se apoyaba en el dintel de la puerta, podía deducir que estaba borracha.

− ¿Qué te sucede? – Hizo ademan de levantarse, con el deseo imperioso de abrazarla, pero recordando lo que había hecho, la culpabilidad se lo impidió.

− ¿Y tienes el descaro de preguntar? Es increíble lo impulsiva, desvergonzada y despreocupada que eres – Recriminó hipando.

Observó su vestimenta con más detalle.

Aún conservaba el vestido celeste de hace dos días y el cabello rubio suelto en lo que antes había sido un moño elegante y fresco.

Cohibida por su repentina visita y la ira de sus ojos recordó el favor que le había pedido el Sr. Weber en lo que en su momento había considerado casi aceptable. Un favor del que se arrepentiría toda la vida. De creer que terminaría de esa forma tan exalta no habría habido forma posible de que ella lo hubiera consentido, pero estaba claro que su estupidez, una vez más, le había jugado una mala pasada. Una persona tan densa como ella necesitaba que le explicaran todo en detalle, pero confiaba tanto en el juicio del señor Weber que, aunque una parte de sí pensara que no era lo correcto, al fin y al cabo él era su padrino y la persona que le brindó todo su apoyo cuando más lo necesitó, además no pensaba dejar que su amiga perdiera todo por lo que había luchado. Porque aquel que era su padre tenía mejores planes para ella. Pero la tensión la dominó tanto que su método de actuación no fue el más sutil. ¿Pero que más se esperaba de ella? Era tan lábil y transparente que no encontró la mejor forma de calmar sus nervios como para enfrentarse al novio y parar la farsa de una vez. Jamás volvería a mezclar vodka con chocolate, aparte de lanzar un montón de disparates sobre una mesa, borracha y desaliñada, vomitar frente a todos tampoco había sido lindo.

− ¿Sabes que la vida no es una película rosa, verdad? Con sólo verte puedo ver el letrero de envidia colgado desde tu frente.

A veces Angela podía ser lo suficientemente hiriente, colérica e insensible como para llenar una habitación completa. ¿Pero acaso podía refutar cuando la víctima en realidad era ella y no sí misma? No si era su amiga. Y dudaba mucho que hasta el momento lo fueran.

Respiró hondo y rehuyó su mirada. Ya sabía de qué venía esto.

− ¿Por qué lo dices? − preguntó indiferente mientras se levantaba y sacaba otra de las cajas, esta vez sin usar la escalera. Por más que quisiera mantenerse firme ante la inminente pérdida de su amiga, por lo que había hecho, lo cierto es que le era imposible ignorarla. Y dado que tenía un mal genio la fachada de inmutabilidad que pretendía mostrar comenzaría a fallarle. ¿Era tan difícil hacerse la mala incluso siendo una? ¡Dios! ¡Era igual de transparente que su padre! Sólo esperaba que Angela lanzara la bomba pronto antes de que se diera cuenta su pobre esfuerzo por mantener la calma.

O ya lo hacía. Porque era obvio para cualquiera que sus piernas apenas la sostenían.

Genial.

− ¿Cómo es que eres capaz de armar un alboroto sólo por querer probar tus tontas ideas románticas sobre los demás? ¿Tan desesperada estas? Y no metas a mi madre en esto, porque he visto que es cómplice tuya ¿Es que no lo sabes? ¿No te han dado las nuevas? Al parecer ahora eres su hija

− Creo que exageras – las lágrimas comenzaron a lamer su rostro. Trató de ocultar su rostro bajo la cortina de su cabello mientras se las enjugaba tan pronto como salían mientras subía nuevamente por la escalera para bajar otra caja de jalea.

− ¿Qué? ¿La bebe ya va a llorar? – Dijo burlonamente soltando una carcajada lastimera – ¿Por qué no corres tras sus brazos? Sé que se confabularon las dos. No eres capaz de cerrar esa boca despreciable. Por qué sabes que le arruinas la vida a los otros con tu imprudencia ¿verdad? No sé si es que te gusta mi prometido o que no soportas no tener a todos los hombres detrás de ti.

Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse nuevamente tratando de no derribar las cortinas de lágrimas que tenía en los ojos.

− Ya, Angela de veras, estas cruzando la línea

− No cruzo ninguna ridícula línea. Te hablo con la verdad. ¿No es lo que te gusta hacer a diario? Rompe compromisos y metomentodo con esa sonrisita falsa – Asintió histéricamente – Si, falsa. Eso es lo que eres. Haces creer a todos con esa cara de idiota de que eres un ángel de Dios. ¿Pero sabes qué? No te va a durar esa facha de gorda inocente y virgen.

Bella respiro hondo antes de bajar de las escaleras con lentitud aún oculta tras su cabello.

− Por favor, sólo quería ayudarte – Susurró lastimera − Si hablaras con tu padre talvez él podría…

− ¿Ayudarme? ¿Hablar con mi padre? ¿Ahora quieres meterlo a él? Arruinaste lo que pudo ser…

Gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos corriendo sobre su piel pálida.

\- En serio lo… - balbuceó sin darle cara.

\- ¡No! Ya cállate. Esto ya va en serio. Fui tu amiga, pero ya es demasiado. Buena o mala intención no tendrías que haberte metido. Perdí a Garrick y todo por tus celos

− Pero es que yo sólo… − respondió con la voz quebrada. Su voz apenas audible − Desee que no sufrieras por él. Tú no me creías así que tuve que hacerlo. Te juro que no tengo nada que ver con él. Sólo quería que supieras la clase de hombre que es.

Para su buena causa, el almacén estaba lejos de la cocina principal. Nadie las escucharía.

Oh no, este conflicto era demasiado para ella. ¿Por qué tenía que deprimirse tanto cuando la gente se enojaba con ella? Los sollozos salían de su pecho sin poder evadirlos. Parecía toda una niñita. Y Angela sabía lo sensible que era.

Sabía exactamente que todo eso le dolería. Y con mucha razón.

− Pararte sobre una mesa completamente inconsciente por la exorbitante cantidad de chocolate que comiste mesclada con alcohol no fue precisamente lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho por mí. No sólo me humillaste frente a Garrick sino frente a todos los invitados. ¿Cómo pudiste siquiera mencionar los nombres de sus amantes?

Finalmente dio la cara. Al final por más que lo deseara no podría traicionar al Señor Weber, diciéndole que él le había pedido que delatara al verdadero Garrick. El Garrick que la engañaba y que no era competencia para el señor Miles, CEO, con el que Angela tuvo que toparse y por desgracia de rechazar en un bar. Y como casi todos los ricos el hombre no descansaría hasta casarse con ella por burlarse de él. Es decir ¿Qué es un poco de margarita en una camisa? Como decía antes. Amaba a los Weber pero no era extraño para ella ni para Angela y su madre que Charles Weber era un hombre afable pero controlador.

Bella trató de decírselo días antes para no tener que hacer lo que hizo. Pero dada la ayuda de sus padrinos en los últimos cinco años no podía negarles nada, incluso si eso significaba abrirle los ojos a Angela de la manera más vil y cruel.

Pero lo que en realidad deseaba y no podía contarle era que si se atrevía a decir una sola palabra sobre Miles entonces Angela se quedaría sin herencia y ESO si era algo que no se podía permitir. Confiaba plenamente en que ella saldría de esto. Era muy fuerte y decidida, y seguro que al final no la obligarían. El padre de Angela le había jurado que sólo actuaba como padre receloso y que buscaba lo mejor para su hija, le había prometido que sólo saldría con él y que el destino decidiría que pasaría después. Por eso no le preocupaba tanto.

− Hace dos días traté de comprenderte. Pero sé que si lo hago seré cómplice de tus errores. Si no te he despedido es por papá.

− Angela… yo no soy así, lo sabes.

− No, no lo sé. Sólo sé que me tienes cansada. Tú y tu cabezonería. No podrías ser más sutil.

− Pero es que él…

− No me importa si él te coquetea o sale con otra mujer, o si coquetea con todas las de la cafetería. Y no me refiero sólo a Garrick y a mí. Porque parece ser que no soy la única que sufre. Te metes en todo ¡Es que no te pesa en la conciencia el daño que puedes provocar! Por eso es que no tienes amigos.

\- Peee…

Bella comenzó a hipar haciéndosele imposible hablar

Angela se quedó con la boca abierta y luego sonrió con los labios tensos

Respiro hondo, pero aún se veía impaciente.

− Vete, no quiero seguir discutiendo. No soporto que te involucres conmigo ni mucho menos con los clientes. Al final solo me provocas molestias con esa actitud de blanca paloma – Sonrió burlona

Más lágrimas se vertieron en su rostro sin parar así que se quitó el delantal, mientras respiraba agitadamente al borde de la histeria Y tratando de evadir el contacto visual salió del almacén sólo para toparse con Camil. La observó detenidamente y apunto con la cabeza la salida. Bien, podía irse temprano ese día. Se volteó en dirección a Angela sólo para verla caer al suelo hundiendo el rostro entre sus manos mientras la Señora Weber le daba palmaditas en la espalda y marcaba en el celular. Quiso tragar saliva pero le fue imposible con el nudo en la garganta. Colgó el delantal en el armario del corredor para dirigirse a la parte trasera de la cafetería.

Salió prácticamente corriendo.

¿Mejor amiga? No lo creía, ya no más. No por su actitud sino por la suya misma. No se trataba únicamente de lo que había hecho sino porque parecía ser que Angela tenía otra idea sobre ella y por la forma con la que la describió no era para nada agradable ni amistosa aún si se lo merecía.

O talvez tenía razón.

Probablemente la tenía. ¿Qué amiga merecería su perdón si lo que había hecho era romper su relación?

Caminó bajo los últimos rayos de sol en dirección a su casa. No llamaría a un taxi. Necesitaba refrescarse, despejar su mente y recobrarse del incidente porque la verdad, es que no quería oír a un taxista preguntándole que le pasaba teniendo el aspecto de un perro mojado o arrollado. Después de todo no quedaba tan lejos. Dos horas caminando no era mucho. ¿Cierto? Mh, Ya lo sabía. Pero al menos ganaba tiempo suficiente para calmarse.

Trató de mentalizarse de que en realidad no era la gran cosa. Después de todo no era la primera vez que discutían por su comportamiento entusiasta. En todo caso que los Weber hayan sido amigos de su padre no quería decir que su hija tuviese que serlo ¿Qué son cinco años de amistad? Había llegado a decirles a todos que eran mejores amigas, con todas sus letras ¨de toda la vida¨. Pero qué más daba, era así como se sentía en su mente poco realista.

Angela Weber había estado llevando sus estudios superiores en la Universidad de Columbia. Hacía poco había vuelto. Por desgracia aún no había encontrado una bacante. Pero con lo inteligente que era dudaba que no lo consiguiera. Trataba de animarle para que no se rindiera cada vez que llegaba al límite de sus fuerzas; Decaía y se refugiaba llorando tras los basureros de la parte trasera de la cafetería. Siendo como era ella, le importaba mucho más su independencia que el resguardo de sus padres, dado que en realidad no debía preocuparse por el dinero.

Admiraba mucho eso de ella.

Puede que hasta sonara como una total codiciosa. Su forma de vida dependía de lo que otros pudieran lograr. Y si, puede que así lo fuera siempre.

Era más fuerte que ella el deseo imperioso de ser necesitada. Si eso era ser codicioso, entonces lo era. Al fin y al cabo era como una forma de vida. Su mente se ensimismaba cuando estaba sola y eso era lo que más detestaba. ¡Dios bendiga el internet! Porque en la soledad de su apartamento lo único que le quedaba por hacer era encender la TV, chatear con miles de personas y pretender que alguien estaba en casa viendo la televisión. La soledad era aterradora para un persona tan social como ella.

Entonces, debía replantearse el ¿Qué hacía consigo misma? ¿Por qué buscaba amigos? Otra vez sonaría arrogante pero temía que le gustaran mucho las personas como para dejarlas ir o hundirse. Con eso en mente jamás le había interesado salir con alguien. Sólo quería observar, conocer y ser el apoyo de alguien, nada más.

¿Sería entonces el momento de visitar a un psiquiatra?

Si era sincera consigo misma debía confesar que para ello no había remedio. Veía a todos los que se acercaban a ella como familia. Seguro que era una solitaria total como para ir detrás de los otros. Se metía demasiado con ellos emocionalmente. Era una total egoísta.

Bueno, ya había aceptado que era un caso perdido.

Oh, y ¿adivinen qué? Sus lágrimas desaparecieron. Excelente, ya estaba de buen humor de nuevo. Mañana se disculparía con Angela.

Era su mejor amiga al fin y al cabo.

Pelear era natural.

Decidió que le llevaría helado de chocolate mañana y se le pondría de rodillas.

Y si, su mente era así de simple y estrecha. Que va, no es que pensara mucho las cosas. Después de todo tendría que haber algo que pudiera hacer para volver con Angela.

Se abrazó a sí misma para aminorar el frío de la noche y como una forma de darse apoyo.

Entre tanta suma de ideas olvidó que se dirigía hacia casa. Dios sea, el que haya sobrevivido sin ser atropellada por algún auto.

Caminando hacia la última cuadra, frente a los apartamentos, vislumbró la sombra de un niño detrás de un poste de luz. ″ ¿Hm? Me pregunto qué hará un niño tan pequeño a estas horas "pensó preocupada

Revisó su reloj y eran exactamente las seis de la noche. ″Sip, definitivamente tarde para un pequeño"

El niño salió bruscamente de un solo salto con una pelota roja en sus manos. Se dirigió a él lentamente con las manos sobre sus rodillas. ″ ¿Lo habrán abandonado? "

− Oye, cariño ¿qué sucede? ¿Te ha dejado alguien aquí? – Preguntó suavemente mientras se agachaba hasta quedar en cuclillas – ¿Qué edad tienes?

Él no respondió, pero bueno, era de esperarse. Se enfrentaba a una desconocida. ″ ¿O será mudo? si ese es el caso…"

Comenzó a divagar en voz alta viendo hacia el cielo como si fuese a darle alguna respuesta. Pensó en hacer uso del lenguaje de señas que uno de los del asilo le había enseñado (Si, se encargaba de hacer la limpieza en un asilo los domingos. Más que por necesitar el dinero no le gustaba estar sola y hablar con personas de esas edades era seguro que habría muchas historias que pudiesen contarle) pero… ″ ¿Sería oportuno hacerlo o se sentirá ofendido?" Pensó – Mmm… ¿Sería bueno que le llevara a un hospital? ¿O a la estación de policía? – se dijo mirándolo mientras fruncía el ceño y ladeaba la cabeza tocándose la sien con el índice. Ah, ya comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza ante tal dilema y sumándole sus problemas con Angela…

– Pero ya es muy tarde supongo – murmuró sacudiendo la cabeza rendida emocionalmente – Será la estación de policía entonces.

El pequeño posó una mano sobre su mejilla y ella lo miró. Tenía la mirada fija sobre su rostro, casi como si sintiera pena por ella.

\- ¿Que ves, amor? – Le sonrió mientras acariciaba el tope de su cabeza.

\- Eres muy bonita, te pareces a una de las muñecas con las que juega Lana – Respondió con su voz de querubín y unos ojos azules que denotaban gran sabiduría.

\- ¿Lana? ¿Quién es Lana…? – preguntó balbuceando

Sus mejillas se calentaron y sintió la sangre alojarse únicamente en ellas. Si su piel hubiera sido morena talvez se hubiera visto menos ridícula ante el cumplido de un niño. "Por Dios, es un niño. Por qué te avergüenzas tanto como una niña pequeña" Era cierto. Todos tenían razón. Decían que se comportaba como una niña, sin preocupaciones más que las de saltar sin control y jugar con sus muñecas. Carraspeando mentalmente hacia lo último que era realmente cierto. Jamás había creído sus palabras hasta ahora. Por qué, ya era inverosímil sonrojarse por el comentario inocente de un niño. ¿No es verdad?

El niño sonrió mientras desviaba su mirada hacia un lado detrás de Bella. Y mientras sus mejillas continuaban aún rojas, giró su cabeza y vio la silueta de un hombre corpulento con chaqueta negra sobre una motocicleta y una cámara entre las manos.

El hombre bajó y se dirigió a pasos lentos hacia ellos. Así que no lo dudó más y tomando al niño entre sus brazos corrió lo más que pudo hacia el interior de su apartamento.

Spoiler del tercer capítulo:

− ¿Y bien? ¿Hiciste lo que te ordené? – preguntó con voz fría y desinteresada en cuanto escuchó los pasos de su fiel servidor entrar por la puerta.

− Si señor – contestó Jacob inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto

− Bien. Supongo que creerás que esa respuesta tan vaga podrá calmar mis ansias por un tiempo – rio irónico mientras tomaba un sorbo de la copa de vino. Luego de un minuto murmuro inexpresivo – Te estas tardando mucho.

Su empleado, que ya conocía bien a su amo, supo que lo estaba amenazando.

– Me disculpo por ello y le aseguro que mañana la tendrá.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

Bajo el brillo de una lámpara de mármol lapislázuli se encontraba un joven de porte elegante frente a una chimenea rústica. Cada hebra de su cabellera dorada refulgiendo ante las cálidas lengüetas de fuego. Se sentaba con aires felinos sobre un sillón de terciopelo negro, pensativo y de sonrisa vanidosa, descansando amenamente su mentón sobre el dorso de su mano derecha, disfrutando de la hilarante emoción de triunfo que le provocaba su propia aura de poder.

Se había apoderado del señuelo perfecto. Y no es que le asombrara. Después de todo no había nada en el mundo que él no pudiera lograr u obtener. No existía nada ni nadie que pudiera privarle de tal satisfacción, de ese placer casi maníaco de posesión y control sobre todo lo que le rodeara.

Aquella mujer se las pagaría. Teniendo bajo su poder lo que más anhelaba en la vida estaba decidido a que ella misma fuese la destructora de esa pobre alma. Porque para ser sinceros aunque no tenía ni la menor pizca de remordimiento por lo que iba a hacer ¨casi¨ sentía pena por la joven.

Tanya Denaly era una usurpadora lo bastante inteligente como para haber engatusado a su tío y conseguido algunas de sus acciones, siendo que para los Cullen las mujeres no tenían ese derecho, pero estaba claro de que no lo conocía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de lo que era capaz de hacer. Para alguien como él, ambicioso y perfeccionista, el permitirle a esa mujer formar parte del negocio familiar le provocaba un sentimiento de ira e impotencia. Debía admitirse que esa arpía no sólo sabía usar el cuerpo.

Él lo había sabido desde que la vió entrar a la fiesta de fin de año de Goblin´s Corporation. De eso hacía ya nueve años, cuando todavía era un estudiante de negocios en la secundaria. Ya imaginaba, en ese entonces, que sería la perdición de su tío y de sus primas.

Porque no negaría que se trataba de una mujer hermosa y sagaz. Parecía un hada en medio del bosque, delicada y de aspecto frágil, cabello rubio y rizado, ojos verdes y de caminar elegante. El tipo de mujer que le gustaba a su tío.

Para él su tío Carlisle había sido lo más cercano a un verdadero padre, al menos durante el poco tiempo que permaneció bajo su tutela. A la tierna edad de trece años había sido testigo de la brutal muerte de su padre. Muerte que casi le costó la vida pero que no había reparado en quitarle una de las cosas que más había disfrutado dentro de su turbulenta vida. El piano.

Con todas las desgracias que su padre le había traído a él y a su madre desde su nacimiento, ver como los vidrios del auto destrozaban su garganta, más que asustarlo lo habían hecho sentir deseoso. Muy deseoso de que cortaran su garganta.

Y así había sido. En el instante en que había recibido la noticia tanto su tío como su madre le habían visto con asombro y algo de temor al observar una reacción poco convencional para un niño de esa edad. La sonrisa malévola de su rostro y la frialdad en sus ojos les aterrorizó. Durante su funeral, en un intento de arruinar la imagen de su padre, había llevado una canasta llena de globos de pintura con la intención de estrellarlas contra el ataúd. Luego del incidente pensó que su tío haría lo mismo que su padre hacía con él y su madre. Es más su madre al igual que con su padre se había puesto de rodillas para rogarle que no lastimara a su hijo.

Y lo que sucedió en ese entonces realmente les dejo sin palabras:

¨No temas Evelin. Sé muy bien que fue lo que hizo mi hermano con ustedes y te aseguro que aunque no fue algo prudente lo que tu hijo hizo, no puedo culparlo por ello. Tú y Edward se quedaran en la casa. Te prometo que cuidare bien de ustedes. Ya no sufrirás más¨

El comienzo de su relación con su tío había sido áspera e incómoda. Edward no contaba con una figura paterna estable así que su tío Carlisle había tratado en inconmensurables ocasiones tratar de entablar una conversación con él, pero le resultaba muy difícil. Edward se había visto obligado a visitar a una gran cantidad de especialistas en psicología cuyos esfuerzos eran nulos. Edward se sentaba frente a ellos sin emitir una sola palabra y en muchas ocasiones recurría a la violencia cada vez que se le hacía mención a los eventos previos de la muerte de su padre. Lo habían catalogado como un trastorno de estrés postraumático. Tanto su madre como Carlisle estaban preocupados por el poco avance de su comportamiento. Edward había adoptado ciertas conductas inapropiadas para enfrentar el estrés. Cada vez que alguien le contradecía o le sermoneaba destruía todo lo que estuviera a su alcance sin mostrar ninguna expresión sobre su rostro excepto por su aparente calma y la habitual sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Como si su objetivo fuese divertirse a costas de su temor. Si Edward no obtenía lo que él pedía se encerraba en su habitación por días e ignoraba a todos aquellos que se le acercaban. El pequeño no hacía nada más que estudiar, ejercitarse y jugar a los videojuegos. Sólo había una persona que era capaz de calmarle a parte de su madre, la Sra. Payton, el ama de llaves de la mansión. Y aun cuando estas dos personas sacaban algo de su niño interior, Edward era considerado un hombre encerrado en el cuerpo de un niño. Tenía las mejores calificaciones de la escuela, había sido el presidente de la clase, el líder del equipo de futbol y el chico más popular entre sus compañeras de clase, nadie se metía con él porque le temían.

Para la sorpresa de Carlisle, con el tiempo, Edward comenzó a querer involucrarse con él. El joven de quince años estaba interesado en el manejo de la empresa. Carlisle que lo consideraba todo un genio aprovecho esa oportunidad para acercarse más a su sobrino. ¿Quién diría que había funcionado? Edward, aunque se mantenía estoico, mostraba algo de afecto en su forma irónica de hablar con su tío. Pero Carlisle sabía que se había ganado a su sobrino.

Todo empezaba a marchar bien para Edward que creyó podría hacer crecer la empresa en la que la familia de su madre había puesto sus esperanzas y obtener la independencia que tanto deseaba. Por esa razón jamás olvidaría el fatídico día lluvioso en el que se vió obligado a tenerla entre sus brazos, yaciendo enferma y hecha pedazos sobre una cama. Todas sus esperanzas sobre una mejor vida al lado de su madre y de su tío, destruidas.

Con el pasar de los años su ya perturbado ser comenzó a convertirse en un verdadero problema para su tío Carlisle que había pensado esperanzadoramente que el muchacho continuaría creciendo a nivel personal. Pero estaba equivocado Edward se cerró mucho más, se limitaba a trabajar todo el tiempo y pocas veces pronunciaba palabras más que para hablar sobre la empresa o pedir algo. Probablemente el cariño hacia sus primas le mantuvo más anclado a la tierra, sin embargo era evidente que se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre completamente frío y caprichoso. Sabía que su tío había estado decepcionado de la situación porque en esos dos años de aparente felicidad había logrado ganarse un poco de su confianza. En los primeros meses tras la muerte de Evelin apenas le dirigía una mirada. No cruzaba más de tres palabras con él por más que intentara volver a lo que eran antes. A su tío, que contaba con dos hijas de su primer matrimonio, le había ilusionado criar a un sobrino varón como suyo propio. Ideal que casi había cumplido porque Edward, a pesar de estar renuente de establecer contacto con una figura masculina, había comenzado a tomarle cariño y ya era capaz de hablarle aunque fuese con ironía y sarcasmo. Para su tío no era de extrañar que la única persona con la que se molestara en conversar por largas horas fuera su fallecida madre.

Pero no todo estuvo perdido. Edward, en su opinión, se había repuesto un poco con la interacción de sus primas y la compañía de la Sra. Payton. Así que él y Carlisle hicieron las pases hasta que trajo a esa fulana a la mansión como su prometida. Esa víbora lo había envenenado a tal punto que Carlisle había perdido comunicación con sus hijas y él con tal de revolcarse con ella. Es más lo había enviado a un internado suizo por que la nueva ¨Señora de la casa¨ estaba siendo acosada por él. Aún no entendía el cómo es que su tío pudo creer en sus palabras.

Tanya Denaly era la verdadera acosadora. Por defecto la joven de veinte y ocho años no podía tener hijos con su tío. Y que mejor idea que tratar de obtenerlo atravéz de su sobrino adolescente de diez y siete años. Tanya se metía a hurtadillas en su habitación casi todas las noches. Al comienzo se le acercaba para hablar de la escuela en un ¨intento¨ de acogerle como madre, pero cada vez que lo hacia lo acariciaba y en una ocasión metió su mano en el interior de sus calzoncillos. Edward no era tonto, desde el primer día en que fue a buscarlo a su habitación sabía muy bien cuáles eran sus intenciones pero a diferencia de los demás a él no le gustaban los escándalos y menos si se trataba de cosas sin importancia. Sin embargo su silencio le había costado caro porque Tanya no aceptaba un no por respuesta y estaba claro que su tío le creía más a ella. De inmediato Carlisle lo envió lo más pronto posible a Suecia con la excusa de que sería lo mejor para él. A Edward no le importaba lo que su tío pensara de él ni que fuera a estar lejos de su país. Para nada. No tenía interés en sentimentalismos vanos como ese, excepto por el aprecio que le tenía a sus primas. No, lo que detestaba es que esa mujer le hubiera ganado.

Estaba decidido a sacar a esa mujer de sus vidas.

Nadie era lo suficientemente capaz para escapar de sus garras una vez que se convertía en su objetivo. Y si ella pensaba que se quedaría con la corporación para ella sola, estaba muy equivocada. No tenía ni idea de con quien se estaba metiendo. Porque él no era como su padre ni su tío por mucho que ella quisiera arruinar su reputación.

¿Acaso pensaba que era el único con un pasado oscuro? Pronto se daría cuenta de que no era así. Estaba bien informado de lo que ella pretendía desde un comienzo. Y como ella, él también sabía cómo usar la cabeza. Mejor que nadie. Sabía ganarse las cosas y si lo que más atesoraba se volvía suyo no habría nada más dulce que escucharla rogar.

− ¿Y bien? ¿Hiciste lo que te ordené? – preguntó con voz fría y desinteresada en cuanto escuchó los pasos de su fiel servidor entrar por la puerta.

− Si señor – contestó Jacob inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto

− Bien. Supongo que creerás que esa respuesta tan vaga podrá calmar mis ansias por un tiempo – rio irónico mientras tomaba un sorbo de la copa de vino. Luego de un minuto murmuro inexpresivo – Te estas tardando mucho.

Su empleado, que ya conocía bien a su amo, supo que lo estaba amenazando.

– Me disculpo por ello y le aseguro que mañana la tendrá.

Edward volteo a verle despectivamente.

− Ella es muy diligente así que ha sido difícil conseguir las fotos.

Edward le sonrió futilmente y dejo caer la copa resquebrajándose en miles de fragmentos sobre la alfombra.

− Retírate – dijo chirriando los dientes.

− Sí, señor

− No te equivoques conmigo, ya sabes lo que pasará si fallas.

Y con la advertencia Alice en sus desafectuosas palabras se encamino a terminar lo que había empezado.

Que dios se apiadara de él si no cumplía con los caprichos de su señor.

− ¡Suéltame, suéltame, SUÉLTAME! – gritaba el niño histérico y removiéndose entre sus brazos mientras luchaba por no caer al suelo. Volvió nuevamente la vista hacia atrás y el hombre seguía persiguiéndolos a tan sólo unos metros.

Estaba muy cerca. Casi sentía su aliento detrás de la nuca.

Se preguntaba de quien sería el niño cómo para que alguien lo descuidara y lo dejara a merced de un secuestro o incluso algo mucho peor.

No sabía quién era su persecutor, pero si había algo que no podía comprender era el ¿Cómo es que estando tan cerca de ellos mientras hablaban él no se les hubiera acercado? ¿Por qué hasta que ella hizo contacto cara a cara con él había comenzado la persecución? Seguro que hubiese sido más fácil tenerla distraída con el niño. Además, aunque tonta Bella no había dudado en observarlo de pies a cabeza. Porque podía ser todo menos sagaz, pero era observadora, y sin duda tendría que reconocer bien a su agresor cuando llegara el momento de denunciarlo.

− ¡Te dije que me sueltes!

Si no fuese porque un psicópata los estuviera persiguiendo ya le hubiera dicho unas cuantas cosas al niño que antes le parecía un ángel. Es más si sobrevivían le lavaría la boca con jabón y después le diría sus cuantas verdades. "¡Qué cambio más radical!" se dijo con extrañeza. Hacía unos minutos hasta le había dicho que era hermosa. Igual que las muñecas de Lana. ¿Quién sería Lana? ¿Su hermanita?

De repente a su mente vino la idea de que talvez los dos estaban perdidos. Y ella había sido tan tonta como para no…

Esperen un momento.

¿Por qué había corrido hacia su apartamento?

Habría sido más inteligente correr por las calles para que la vieran ser perseguida. Obviamente, aparte de los vecinos, si es que acaso, nadie se enteraría de que estaba en medio de una persecución. Y como ya estaba cansada como para gritar la idea de ser rescatada le era irreal.

Agitada y casi al límite de sus fuerzas creyó que en cualquier momento caería sobre las escaleras. Cada paso le parecía casi inútil. Estaba segura, muy segura de que la alcanzaría y lo malo de la situación es que era una debilucha. Bueno, al menos trataría de ganar tiempo para que el pequeñín pudiera correr lejos. Él podría hacerlo, parecía ser inteligente. Mh, más que ella, eso seguro. Lo que no esperaba era que el pequeño diablillo le jalara el pelo y la hiciera caer ni bien había empezado a subirlas. Trató de protegerlo con su cuerpo pero al tiempo en que perdía el equilibrio cerró los ojos aterrada y sintió un jalón en sus brazos.

Rodó por todo el piso hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Abrió los ojos y un fuerte dolor de cabeza se apoderó de su conciencia, trató de levantarse pero sus piernas le dolían como el infierno, así que decidió permanecer un momento en el suelo hasta que recuperara el aliento. Por fortuna no parecía haberse roto algo. Sin embargo se sentía algo mareada y confundida.

Mientras esperaba a que la conmoción de la caída se sosegará recordó porque había caído y de quien iba huyendo. Con QUIEN iba huyendo. Alterada, con todo el cuerpo tembloroso y lleno de exaltación lo buscó con la mirada pero no estaba cerca de ella. Haciendo el mayor uso de su fuerza de voluntad se levantó tambaleante mientras salía del edificio con una expresión de terror, su cara había perdido todo color y apenas podía sostenerse sobre la pared del edificio. Intentó llamándole en voz alta pero la voz a penas le salía por los sollozos que comenzaban a emerger de su garganta. Trataba de aclarársela pero sentía que sólo se trababa al gritar ¨Pequeñín¨

Eso lo hacía más difícil ¿Por qué no le había preguntado su nombre? Acaso sabría que se trataba de él. ¿Sabría que lo estaba buscando? ¿Habría sido atrapado? No quería creer que eso había sucedido por mucho que fuese lo más lógico en esa situación porque aquel hombre ya no la seguía.

Estuvo buscándolo y preguntando por su paradero durante más de una hora cerca de los alrededores, cojeando y con raspones en el cuerpo ocultos por la ropa, sin encontrar señales de él. En ningún momento quiso rendirse o resignarse aun si lloraba y llamaba la atención de todos los transauté de la zona. Uno hasta le tomaba fotos. Cualquiera que la viera pensaría que se trataba de su propio hijo.

No se lo perdonaría. Si no encontraba a ese niño jamás se lo perdonaría. Él sólo era un pequeño abandonado a su suerte, a los sumo tendría entre cinco y seis años. ¿Cómo es que una adulta como ella no había podido protegerlo? ¿Y si se trataba de un secuestro para pedir alguna recompensa? De esas en las que el secuestrador va cortando parte por parte a la víctima para que entreguen el dinero lo más rápido posible. ¿Se trataría de alguna familia millonaria? Porque bastaba con ver las ropas que traía.

− ¿Qué pasa conmigo? – Se repetía − ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Cómo es que surgió todo esto?

Detuvo su búsqueda y pensó, como su último recurso, que lo mejor sería reportarlo a la policía. En realidad estuvo a punto de darse en la cabeza por su estupidez. Era lo primero que debía haber hecho.

Tomó un taxi y ni bien se había estacionado frente a la estación de policía abrió la puerta y salió corriendo.

− ¡Ayuda por favor, necesito ayuda! – Exclamo histérica – ¡Necesito que alguien me ayude, he perdido a un niño! ¡Por favor que alguien me ayude!

El oficial al mando se puso de pie en señal de alerta y salió del cubículo rápidamente para calmarla.

− ¿Qué le sucede señorita? Cálmese.

Pero Bella que no tenía la paciencia como una virtud siguió removiéndose entre los dos oficiales.

Genial otro se la había unido.

¿Tan mal aspecto tenía? ¿Cómo se vería para que la trataran como si fuese una loca? Sentía que su conciencia estaba separada de su propio cuerpo, solo escuchaba sus propios gritos y no tenía ni idea de que hacía su cuerpo.

− ¡Por favor, es que no lo entienden! ¡En serio necesito que se den prisa! ¡El pequeño se ha perdido! ¡Lo han secuestrado! Un hombre nos perseguía y…

Cansinamente ambos oficiales pudieron detenerla y sentarla en una de las sillas del recibidor. Pero al continuar removiéndose, vociferando inelegiblemente y al darse cuenta que no se iba a calmar decidieron esposarla

− Por favor – Gimoteó la joven entre lágrimas – Si no se apresuran no estoy segura de lo que pueda pasarle.

Ambos oficiales confundidos compartieron una mirada de extrañeza y especulación. Trataron de tranquilizarla para que pudiera explicarles con mayor claridad, hasta que finalmente Bella pareció recuperar la calma durante los quince minutos en los que trataron de razonar con ella. Increíble, simplemente increíble. Ahora ya habían perdido tiempo valioso para encontrar al pequeño diablillo.

− Entonces señorita ¿Podría decirnos que es lo que le ha sucedido para que se alterara de esa manera? – preguntó el primer oficial. Ambos se veían como la típica imagen del policía bueno y el policía malo, porque había que ver como la estaba mirando el segundo.

Parecía como si en cualquier momento fuese a sacar la pistola y dispararle.

Aún seguía llorando e hipando, pero hizo su mayor esfuerzo por explicarse. Una vez que entendieron la situación se alarmaron y le pidieron la descripción del niño.

− Entre cinco y seis años, ojos azules, rubio, usaba una camisa roja con cuadrillos café y unos pantaloncillos ocre. Parecían ser caras.

− Muy bien, agradecemos su colaboración pero entenderá que debemos investigarla a usted también por lo que tendrá que esperar un momento mientras revisamos su record policial.

Dubitativa y trancada de tanto llorar su voz sonó nasal cuando preguntó:

− ¿A qué se refiere?

− Debemos buscar dentro de su historial policíaco, revisar su casa y buscar cualquier evidencia que la relacione con el caso y confirmar su legitimidad.

− Es decir que… – Comenzó a decir incrédula − ¿No me creen?

− Lo sentimos, pero no es la primera vez que ocurre. Si usted dice la verdad le aseguro que lo encontraremos pero dado que no tiene ninguna relación con usted no podemos estar seguros. Preguntaremos a los vecinos o personas cercanas al lugar del incidente. Si lo confirmamos con ellos comenzaremos la búsqueda.

− ¡No puede ser que me esté diciendo esto! ¡No miento! ¡Si no lo encontramos podría sucederle algo!

Se levantó de la silla y comenzó a vociferar mientras se sostenía la cabeza desesperada.

− Oh Dios, esto es mi culpa. Debí correr más rápido o sostenerlo con más fuerza

Y nuevamente reanudo el llanto. El primer oficial que era más compasivo y el único que parecía creerle trató de reconfortarla diciéndole que era sólo parte del protocolo policíaco.

− Greg, déjala. Parece una lunática.

Así, después de quince minutos finalmente se dispusieron a comenzar la búsqueda.

− Bien. Todo en orden.

Se giraron hacia ella y la guiaron hacia el auto policial. Una vez que llegaron un equipo de seis oficiales peinaron todo el vecindario y el edificio, pero nadie pareció confirmar la historia, sólo mencionaron haber escuchado pisadas que coincidían con las de alguna persona corriendo pero nada más. Sólo la Señora Banner que vivía con su nieta confirmó haberla visto hablando con alguien en la calle pero que sólo la había visto de espalda inclinada sobre algo y que dado a que era una chica un poco extraña no la siguió observando. Todo iba mal en su búsqueda por el pequeño, todos sus vecinos la creían una lunática y lo que era peor la tenían como una rarita muy entretenida. Que extraño, aunque muchos de ellos hablaran con mucho cariño sobre ella por alguna razón le pareció que el trato se asemejaba como al de un dueño con su mascota. ¿Lo saben, no? como cuando tu mascota muerde tus muebles o persigue su propia cola pero aun así lo sigues queriendo.

Finalmente fueron a su apartamento y lo que descubrieron ahí la dejó a ella paralizada y a los oficiales molestos.

En una esquina de la habitación principal se encontraba el pequeño de ojos azules con la ropa de Bella esparcida por toda la habitación y latas de refresco derramadas por todo el suelo.

Ambos oficiales voltearon a verla con ojos acusatorios

− Greg, quítale esa prenda de la mano y llévatelo – ordenó el segundo oficial

− Enseguida Matt

− Y usted señorita… − empezó a decir

− Lo sé – respondió Bella a la defensiva. Esto le pasaba casi siempre. Es que tenía un letrero en la cabeza que dijera ¨Cuidado con la Reyna de las bromas¨ o ¿Algo por el estilo? − piensa que quise burlarme de ustedes ¿verdad? Como pueden ver mi apartamento esta hecho un desastre es obvio que no lo deje aquí de graciosa para hacer un escándalo en la estación vaya a saber porque para que destrozara mi casa.

− Si es así ¿Cómo explica que entrara a su casa si usted no estaba?

− Eso es por…

− ¿Y que ninguno de los vecinos nos confirmara que fuera perseguida?

− Mire eso ya se lo explique…

− Cállese, lo entendemos. Sólo no vuelva a hacerlo. Nos llevaremos a la criatura.

− ¿Así sin más? ¿A dónde lo llevaran?

− Eso no le interesa…

De repente sonó él intercomunicador del primer oficial:

¨Nos acaban de reportar que una mujer de treinta y cinco años de edad está en la estación cuatro preguntando por un niño perdido que de acuerdo a las características de la informante parecen coincidir. ¿Lograron ubicarlo?¨

− Creemos que sí – Respondió Matt arrebatándole el intercomunicador – enseguida llegamos.

− Bueno, esta todo resuelto. Es hora de irnos.

− No lo creo – Dijo Matt suspicazmente dirigiendo su inquisitiva mirada hacia Bella – ¿Qué hacía con el niño?

Furiosa estuvo así de cerca de contestarle mal sino fuera porque el primer oficial intercedió entre ambos alegando que sólo era una ciudadana servicial y que de haber tenido malas intenciones ni siquiera se hubiera atrevido a acercarse a la policía.

Luego de eso ambos salieron de su apartamento sin decirle una palabra. Pero desde que salieron sus ojos no dejaban de brotar lágrimas. Se sentía maltratada y ultrajada. Como si al final ella hubiera sido la criminal.

¿Por qué la policía era tan ruda? Las películas no mentían.

Respiro hondo sacudiendo su nariz y secando las lágrimas de su rostro, y con un encogimiento de hombros comenzó a limpiar todo el desorden ¿Cómo era posible que ese niño entrara en su casa? ¿Cómo es que si él era el objetivo del secuestrador, este no lo hubiera seguido hasta el apartamento siendo que no era difícil forzar la puerta de haber querido? Es cierto que no trató de buscarlo en su apartamento, pero no lo creyó posible teniendo en cuenta que no abriría por arte de magia la cerradura sin alguna llave. Y ella no era de las que la dejaba por debajo del tapete o una masetera. Siempre la cargaba consigo.

Siguió cavilando sobre ello hasta que estuvo todo limpio. Una vez terminado se premió con una larga ducha en la bañera.

Que más daba, el niño estaría seguramente con su madre en estos momentos comiendo alguna chuchería. Porque eso es lo que la gente hacía habitualmente con sus hijos ¿No? Consentirlos después de que les sucedía algo malo.

¿Cómo se llamaría? ¿Y quién sería Lana?

Bueno, no era de su incumbencia.

Se secó el cabello y se dispuso a cepillarlo frente al espejo del tocador.

No era tan hermosa, se dijo. El color caoba de su cabello no era nada fuera de lo común, era liso como el de cualquier mujer, tampoco sus ojos pardos parecían ser llamativos. En cuanto a los ángulos de su rostro… bueno, en definitiva no podía presumirlos porque aun conservaban las redondeces de una niña. Por eso consideraba que su atractivo se debía más bien a... ¿Realmente lo sabía? El comentario de Angela no era una mentira. Era gordita y virgen. Sí, sabía que algunos hombres la seguían más de lo normal o que invadían su espacio personal más de lo estrictamente permitido, pero según su madrina e incluso ella misma, no se trataban más que de hombres mayores, casados y atrevidos que se fijaban más en su rostro de niña. Angela y sus compañeras de trabajo insistían en que con un poco de maquillaje podría ocultar la inmadurez de sus facciones pero eso sería ir contra sus gustos. Además ella tenía derecho a ponerse lazos o ligas de colores en el cabello en forma de animalitos, peinarse como se le antojase (¿Existía acaso alguna ley en contra de sujetar su cabello en coletas?), usar prendas coloridas y hacerse dibujitos graciosos en las uñas. Además no es que fueran todos. Había muchos que la respetaban. El problema era con aquellos que buscaban como divertirse con ella. Por otro lado no era la única, había miles de mujeres con mejores cuerpos que ella. ¿Por qué había pedófilos en este mundo?

Que su forma de vestir fuese similar a la de una niña era problema suyo. Es decir quién era el que delimitaba tales ¨Leyes de la moda¨ porque sería la primera en preguntarle el porqué.

Pero bueno, a su favor podía defenderse con la idea de que una vez que la escuchaban hablar se hartaban tanto de ella que huían despavoridos. Así de simple se deshacía de ellos, que realmente no eran muchos.

Una vez alisado el largo de su cabellera se puso un pijama de camisa de mangas largas y un pantaloncillo a cuadros de color rosa y se dispuso a descansar.

Mañana empezaría su fin de semana.

Un fin de semana lleno de trabajo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

Perfecto.

Todo iba perfecto.

El pan y los pastelillos de arándanos recién horneados, el aroma de las canastillas embriagando su olfato, y el de algunas personas que se paraban a comprar. Los carteles luciendo bellos colores a la vista mientras caminaba alegremente de tienda en tienda entregando panfletos, tal y como se había planeado. Un éxito seguro.

Todo eso.

ARRUINADO

Y ¿Por qué? Bueno para ella sería fácil decir que la ausencia de Calvin era la culpable. Pero, no. No era tan irracional. Claro que no.

…

…

Bien, si lo era.

Estaba segura de que al final su inasistencia le había traído mal augurio.

Llovía.

En VERANO.

V - E - R - A - N - O

Si no era eso. Entonces no sabía que era. Se suponía que aparte de hacer entrega de los pedidos de su pequeña tienda de pastelillos iniciarían con la publicidad. Es cierto que aún no podían alquilar un módulo o comprar todo lo necesario para construir su propia panadería, pero como había mencionado antes no les iba mal. Ganaban bien pero no lo suficiente. Sin embargo Bella sabía que no tardarían mucho en cumplir ese sueño. Mientras siguieran vendiéndole a las pequeñas tiendas de la localidad así de bien no tendrían que preocuparse de que los fondos de su cuenta de ahorros no crecieran. A parte, sus trabajos de niñera y camarera tenían que rendirle frutos. En todo caso lo hacía más por Calvin que por ella. Es decir, no es que no tuviera ambiciones en la vida. Claro que las tenía. Mientras se integrara de proyecto en proyecto, ella era feliz. Así de simple. Cuando veía a alguien planeando algo, ella siempre se inmiscuía y le divertía.

Nunca se estaba quieta. Asentarse iba en contra de todas sus creencias.

− Pero, niña. ¿Qué haces ahí? – Exclamó una señora bajo la seguridad de un paraguas – Mira como estas de empapada

− ¿Eh?

Confundida. Se miró así misma tras el reflejo de una vitrina. Estaba totalmente mojada de la cabeza a los pies.

− ¡Oh! – se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa – No es nada. Ya lo sabía – alzó la mirada hacia el cielo – ¿No cree que es fantástico? Se siente realmente delicioso.

La señora sólo se le quedo viendo con expresión de perplejidad y continuó con su camino. Bella la siguió con la mirada algo decepcionada. Nadie la entendía. Se encogió de hombros y siguió sonriendo mientras reanudaba su camino a casa bajo aquel torrente.

Es cierto que estaba molesta por lo de la lluvia. Pero eso sólo se debía a que había arruinado sus planes de hoy. No es que la odiara. De hecho le gustaba mucho. Después de todo pasaba horas bajo la regadera cada vez que se bañaba.

Justo cuando iba a girar en la siguiente esquina un auto se detuvo frente a ella con rudeza bañándola completamente de agua.

Trató de pensar que esa sustancia de color café era eso, sólo agua.

− ¡Apresúrate! – grito una voz desde adentro en cuanto se abrió la puerta trasera.

Un hombre se bajó de él y antes de que pudiera preguntar quién era la tomo entre los brazos y la empujo dentro del auto. Se removió lo más fuerte que pudo entre sus brazos lanzando gritos ahogados por la enorme mano que cubría su boca. No supo cuánto tiempo se mantuvo luchando hasta que sintió un aroma dulce inundar sus sentidos y perder la conciencia.

Una oscura cortina nebulosa invadía sus sentidos mientras escuchaba el murmullo de unas voces a lo lejos seguido del retumbar de lo que parecía ser una puerta. Trató de abrir los ojos pero los sentía pesados al igual que todo su cuerpo. No recordaba nada de lo que había estado haciendo antes de perder la conciencia. Lo único que podía percibir era la suavidad del sitio sobre el cual, imaginaba, estaba tumbada. Seca. Totalmente seca cuando debería sentirse mojada. Decir que estaba aterrada era poco, lo único que daba señales de vida eran los pasos lentos que se escuchaban a lo lejos. Muy a lo lejos. A penas y escuchaba por encima del pitido en sus oídos.

Edward miró fijamente a aquella figura etérea que se posaba resplandeciente sobre su cama mientras se terminaba de un trago la copa de brandy. ″Un querubín" pensó en comparación a su madre. Una señal de duda sondeando sus ojos. Esta figura parecía palidecer en comparación a su madre. Es más ya comenzaba a dudar de que esa fuera su hija sino fuera por la prueba de ADN que se le había realizado. La apariencia de la hija de aquella serpiente era todo lo contrario. La madre era veneno y la hija parecía miel. La madre una mujer y la hija una niña. Una mujer salida del olimpo y una criaturita. Porque a pesar de ser absolutamente femenina no era una preciosidad. No tenía el cuerpo esquicito de su madre, era más bien redondita, baja y desaliñada. Eso no era discutible. Parte de sus inversiones estaban destinadas a la moda y aquella chica no le llegaba ni a los talones a cualquiera de esas féminas. Sin embargo y a pesar de esa infinita diferencia, odiaba admitir que su reacción fuera tan inesperadamente lujuriosa. Y a él no le gustaban las niñas. No se parecía en nada a las modelos con las que solía acostarse, rubias extremadamente delgadas de cinturas estrechas y poco voluptuosas. Bella Swan, como dictaba su informe, era todo menos sofisticada o llamativa. Por lo que no supo que podría haberle impresionado o más bien desatado una especie de deseo primario en su interior desde que la vio entrar en brazos de uno de sus hombres.

− No me gusta. Pero supongo que algo se le podrá hacer. Prepáralo todo. Debo asegurarme de que estén firmados antes de la reunión de mañana y no te olvides de tomar otra serie de muestras, no quiero tener que repetírtelo – declaró, confiado, alzando una de sus cejas esperando a que se inclinase en confirmación de lo ordenado. Luego tambolirió los dedos sobre la copa que descansaba sobre la mesita y volvió nuevamente su mirada escéptica hacia la joven inconsciente − A juzgar por su apariencia veo imposible mostrársela – señaló recostándose sobre el espaldar del sofá con la mirada en el techo mientras estiraba hacia arriba ambos brazos para colocarlos detrás de su cabeza − Mejor consíguete a otra más. A esta no la dejaré salir de aquí.

− Edward, no puedes hacer eso – exclamó una voz molesta mientras atravesaba la puerta de manera abrupta.

− ¡Haz silencio Rosalie! – gruñó abandonando su relajada postura en cuanto escuchó la voz irreverente de su prima, golpeando la mesa con la mano izquierda, lo que provoco que la botella de brandy y la copa se alzaran y derramaran su contenido.

− ¡Pero es que…

− ¡Dije que te calles! – y sin volver la mirada ordenó – sáquenla de la casa y asegúrense que esta vez no vuelva.

Rosalie comenzó a revolverse entre los brazos de los guardias alzando la voz desde los corredores.

− ¡Eres un mounstro. No puedes hacerle eso!

− ¡Jacob, qué esperas para cerrar la puerta!

− Sí, señor.

− Como si realmente me importara – murmuró para sí mismo.

Dirigió su mirada hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación.

− ¿Ese es todo su equipaje?

− Si, señor

− Revísalo y entrégame cualquier cosa que sea valiosa. Nadie saldrá de aquí hasta que encontremos algo.

− Por supuesto señor.

Rosalie sí que era de armas a tomar. Había sido la mejor decisión dejarla fuera de todo, pero a esa pequeña diablilla no se le escapaba nada y su genio era casi tan grande como el suyo. Hace nueve años ella había tenido que lidiar con los reproches de Tanya, robándole la atención de su padre. Sus deseos por ser aceptada la llevaron a cometer error tras error. Su prima se había equivocado mucho. Había desarrollado una adicción a las drogas, se mantenía la mayor parte del tiempo de fiesta en fiesta, saliendo con chicos que se interesaban más en su fortuna que por ella y al final había terminado embarazándose a los veinte y seis años de algún cobarde que ni ella podía recordar. Tanto Alice como él habían tenido que lidiar con su desborde emocional, Rosalie siempre había sido la más favorecida de su padre y al verse excluida ante su rechazo había perdido el control. Edward entendía su situación considerando que ella ya era una mujer pero su tío había sido demasiado absolutista; porque prefería irse de viaje con esa fulana que celebrar algún acontecimiento familiar importante. En ese entonces ni siquiera la noticia de su embarazo le inmutó. Y él por su parte, tarde pero seguro, se había encargado de buscar al mal nacido luego del nacimiento de su sobrino. Nadie se metía con él y salía ileso. El susodicho, hombre de cuarenta y cuatro años, y casado terminó en la cárcel y por él se pudriría ahí mismo por el resto de su vida. Vaya casualidad que vendiera drogas. Sin embargo Alice era otro caso. Parecía ir en contra de la familia con su aparente sabiduría. La admiraba y la amaba muchísimo pero no podía evitar sentir cierto rencor por su aislamiento. Siempre que quería conversar con ella no dejaba de sacar el tema de su plan de venganza.

Su querida Alice Cullen, prima que se había convertido en su consuelo siempre que le dominaban la rabia y la tristeza, ahora le repudiaba, recriminaba y hasta ignoraba. Se había cambiado de casa porque según ella, su descontrol y sed de venganza la exsasperaban. Sus arranques de celos por cualquier hombre que se le acercara lo habían alejado de ella. ¿Celos? El no conocía tal cosa. Su prima le acusaba de tener los peores celos de hermano que cualquiera podría experimentar. ¿Porqué, dispararle a tres de sus últimos ex novios que la habían hecho llorar, estaba mal? Lo que más detestaba es que llegaran externos a robarle la poca felicidad que le quedaba a sus primas y sus sobrinos. Eran suyos y por él nadie les pondría un dedo encima. Y no entendía como Alice no se daba cuenta de que deshacerse de Tanya de la misma manera en la que ella se deshizo de su madre estaba mal.

− Mph… ¿Dónde estoy? – Dijo en apenas un susurro. Se sentía débil y algo mareada. Giro la cabeza en varias direcciones hasta que dio vista a la figura altiva de lo que parecía ser un ser humano. Se alzó sobre sus rodillas y brazos, dio media vuelta y entrecerró los ojos tratando de enfocar mejor la vista.

Parpadeo varias veces. ″Tiene que ser un sueño" pensó con asombro. La imagen ante ella era simplemente alucinante. Porque el hombre que se recostaba sobre el dosel de la cama era la viva imagen de un arcángel. Cabello dorado, lacio y brillante, le llegaba unos cuantos centímetros por debajo de las orejas y un poco por encima de la base del cuello, sus ojos eran azules como dos piedras de zafiro fríos como hielo, sus labios carnosos y rojizos bien delineados, el inferior más grueso que el superior.

A Bella le pareció todo un Dios bajado del olimpo. Excepto por que la miraba con un desprecio tal que la hizo temblar de miedo en cuanto se encontró con su mirada fría y la mueca de deferencia en sus labios.

Pero pese a todo lo que podía percibir en un ambiente cargado de rencor y odio no pudo evitar decir lo que pensaba.

− Eres hermoso

Edward estuvo a punto de alzarle una ceja y simulo bajo una máscara de indiferencia la sorpresa de ese comentario tan descarado mientras ella se tapaba la boca rápidamente. Había esperado por dos horas a que se despertara porque estaba curioso de cómo sería su voz y las expresiones de su rostro. Esperaba que, carente de belleza, al menos pudiese detectar algo de la elegancia innata de Tanya. Que equivocado estaba ¿Era realmente su hija? No tenía la altura, la gracilidad ni los ojos seductores de esa arpía. Es más su piel era demasiado pálida, el cabello café y los ojos pardos. Ninguna pizca de que provenía del vientre de aquella mujer.

− Sin duda, no me sirves − murmuró con voz contenida mientras la penetraba con todo el poder despectivo de su mirada.

Estaba tan alucinada por su belleza que fue como si él no hubiese dicho nada.

− Realmente bello – murmuró por detrás de las manos que tapaban su boca. En un momento las bajo − ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Eres quien me trajo aquí? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Dónde estamos?

Al parecer más que simple sería realmente cansino y exasperante. No tenía precedentes. No dudaba que tenía un poderoso atractivo hacia el sexo opuesto pero la desinhibida deAliceción casi romántica más que tomarlo por sorpresa le hizo ver que no tendría que pujar mucho para tenerla donde la quería. ¨Una mujer demasiado tonta¨ se dijo. Porque esa cara infantil y ese cuerpo poco deseable eran tan transparentes que no le quedo la menor duda sobre su ingenuidad. Lo sabía porque años de experiencia con ese basilisco le habían dejado claro las intenciones frívolas de los demás. Pero esto, fuera de todo pronóstico, era estupefaciente porque esa niña definitivamente era hueca, y no en el buen sentido. Bien, mejor para él, no tendría que gastar saliva en tantas amenazas. Lo que sí iba a traerle eran dolores de cabeza, porque ni bien ella había despertado ya se sentía molesto.

Le dio una mirada llena de rabia, con las venas de su frente visibles, mientras fruncía el ceño aún más.

− ¡Cierra la boca!

Su voz de seda sonó como un gruñido. Por fin, la joven parecía haber hecho contacto con la realidad porque ante sus palabras bastantes bruscas, retrocedió gateando hacia atrás, y su mirada se llenó de miedo.

Bella tragó saliva, temblando de pies a cabeza, tanto que apenas pudo hablar.

− ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué vas a hacerme? – susurró con una voz apenas audible mientras se iba bajando de la cama lentamente de espaldas, como para no llamar su atención cuando sabía que sería imposible dado que no apartaba la mirada de ella. Él sonrío de lado ante su evidente terror y dio un paso hacia delante acercándose un poco hacia ella. El pánico nublo los sentidos de Bella. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras hiperventilaba pesadamente y justo corrió hacia la esquina más cercana a ella. Se pegó lo más que pudo como si pudiese, de alguna manera, atravesar la pared para esconderse. Edward dejó de sonreír y se dirigió hacia la puerta con porte elegante, dejando a una sofocada Bella cayendo sobre él suelo apenas consiente.

− Asegúrate de que no salga de aquí hasta que yo regrese y dile a la señora Clearkwader que prepare la habitación de huéspedes.

Habiendo dado la orden a dos de sus hombres que custodiaban la puerta de su habitación se dirigió a su oficina a continuar con su trabajo.

Ya lidiaría con ella más tarde.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

¿En qué clase de pesadilla estaba? Porque esperaba que así fuera. Se levantó cuidadosamente del suelo con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta y un sudor frío resbalando sobre su nuca. Se pellizcó uno de los antebrazos y nada. No despertaba, lo que definitivamente comprobaba que había sido secuestrada.

Alterada y sin la capacidad de poder pensar con claridad comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación hiperventilando pesadamente por lo que pudieron ser horas.

¿Qué hacía ahí? Sus padrinos no poseían tanto dinero como para que su secuestrador pidiera una gran suma de dinero. Tampoco es que el sitio en el que estaba fuera menos que ostentoso. El inmobiliario parecía fino así como la gran cama con doseles dorados de estilo victoriano, las pesadas cortinas de color añil y la alfombra de terciopelo azul. Sin duda no es que carecieran de dinero, pero no podía descartar esa posibilidad aún. Que la quisieran vender como prostituta, mucho menos con el cuerpo que tenía. Su única conclusión, que consideraba la peor, es que quisieran extraer sus órganos y venderlos en el mercado negro.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a mojar su rostro de forma incontrolable. No quería morir. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer en esta vida. Aquel joven que le había parecido tan bello como un ángel ahora le parecía el mismísimo lucifer en persona. Tenía que encontrar una manera de escapar. Trato de calmarse un poco y buscó con la mirada cualquier tipo de salida. Un ventanal. Perfecto. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia el para llevarse la decepción de que estaba por los menos a tres pisos del suelo. Imposible que pudiera saltar desde ahí. Aterrada intentó probar por la puerta directamente a sabiendas que sería bastante probable que estuviera bloqueada sin más. Pero tenía que intentarlo. Giro el pomo varias veces y efectivamente estaba cerrada.

Que Dios se apiadara de ella. Con el cuerpo tembloroso se arrinconó en una de las esquinas del cuarto y esperó rendida a que sea lo que sea que iba a pasarle fuera, al menos, rápido.

− Aquí está su té señor – Dijo una mujer de mediana edad mientras posaba una taza humeante de té frente al escritorio de Edward. Este alzó la mirada dejando de lado el informe que uno de sus trabajadores le había mandado sobre las últimas cuentas de la empresa

– No recuerdo habértelo pedido.

− Lo sé muy bien pero no olvides que te conozco lo suficiente como para saber cuándo lo necesitas.

Edward le alzo una ceja tomando la taza con su mano derecha y dándole un sorbo, sin abandonar la mirada de su nana, le dio lo que podría interpretarse como el vestigio de una media sonrisa.

− ¿Cómo va todo para la cena? – Preguntó volviendo a revisar los documentos.

− Excelente, Jefferson se ha lucido – Respondió la señora Clearkwader con pesar − ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo tesoro?

− Puedes retirarte. Una vez que esté lista la habitación llévala con Marcus y Ron. No necesito que se arme un escándalo. La cena será aquí en mi oficina.

No la quería por nada del mundo sentada sobre el comedor que antes había pertenecido a su madre y que conservaba únicamente para las visitas de sus sobrinos y sus primas, que ahora estaba seguro no se atreverían a hacer acto de presencia. No pensaba tenerlas para que se apiadaran de la joven o que le ayudaran a escapar. El sacar a Rosalie de la mansión no había sido parte de su plan porque ambos estaban de acuerdo, pero dado que su intromisión de último minuto no haría nada más que darle problemas era mejor sacarla cuanto antes. Se había echado para atrás y estaba más que molesto por ello porque había puesto en peligro la integridad de sus sobrinos. No sabía que la tozudez de su prima fuera tan grande como para asumir ese riesgo. Él también quería vengarse de la manera más dolorosa posible pero jamás hubiese pensado en usar a uno de sus sobrinos. Por semanas Jacob había estado buscando la manera de encontrar algún punto débil en la señorita Swan para que pudiera rendirse ante él, pero Rosalie que era independiente, tenía otros planes. Bien por ella porque ahora que tenía las fotos no dudaría en usarlas. No desperdiciaría el riesgo que tuvo que pasar el pequeño Abel.

− Está bien – Asintió y se retiró de la habitación.

Tras mucho tiempo sumergida en la desolación no percibió que alguien había entrado a su habitación por lo que se alzó rápidamente cuando sintió que le tocaban el hombro.

− Tranquila mi niña

− ¿Quién es usted?

− Soy la Señora Clearkwader y vengo para llevarte a tu habitación.

− Uhhm… ¿Mi habitación?

− Por supuesto, ven.

Viendo que la puerta estaba abierta apartó rápidamente la mano que estaba sobre su hombro y salió corriendo hacia ella, cuando sin darse cuenta ya estaba en brazos de un hombre fornido. Volvió a agitarse y tratar de salir de sus brazos pero le fue imposible. Sus gritos eran tan fuertes y escandalosos como los de una niña malcriada y para ser tan liviana sus enérgicas patadas sí que sabían cómo sacar de quicio al guardia que la llevaba en vilo sobre uno de sus hombros, cuyo traje estaba bastante arrugado. Una vez al final del corredor y estando dentro de la habitación fue lanzada sobre la cama como un costal de papas. De inmediato tomó las sábanas y se cubrió con ellas con el terror escrito sobre sus ojos saltones.

− Tranquila cariño. Nadie va a hacerte daño. Te lo prometo – Susurró con ternura mientras acercaba una mano lentamente para acariciarle la cabeza. Con la mirada fija en aquellos ojos que le parecieron afables, Bella se dejó tranquilizar. Por alguna razón confiaba en ella. La señora se sentó justo al lado de ella, le tomo las manos y le sonrió maternalmente.

− Si nadie va a hacerme daño, ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? – pregunto con voz temblorosa asomando sólo los ojos entre la sabana.

Llena de remordimiento la señora Clearkwader contestó:

− Lo sabrás esta noche. El señor de la casa hablará contigo. Te pido que confíes en que él no te dañará… al menos físicamente.

− Uhhm… entonces ¿Qué es lo que quiere? – balbució.

− Ya lo sabrás. Debo irme. Si necesitas algo tienes un teléfono al lado de la cama.

− Está bien – Respondió abrazando sus rodillas debajo del cobertor y apoyando el rostro sobre ellas con un nuevo torrente de lágrimas bañando su rostro.

− Trata de descansar – pidió suavemente mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

− Disculpe… ¿Quién cambio mis ropas? – Preguntó con temor. Se había estado preguntando si aquel hombre lo habría hecho.

− Tranquila cariño, lo hice yo – Respondió la señora Clearkwader con un gesto compasivo y conciliador. La joven se veía tan indefensa y frágil que sintió en su corazón un fuerte remordimiento.

Antes de salir le dio una última sonrisa.

Bueno, sólo esperaba que ella tuviera razón. Esperaría.

Mientras se reclinaba sobre el sofá de cuero con una de sus piernas apoyada sobre el escritorio, el joven Edward revisaba nuevamente, de forma meticulosa, cada una de las cláusulas del contrato. Estaba seguro que esas mujeres no rechazarían una oferta como esa. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era estudiar sus rostros y sus cuerpos. También estaba considerando el timbre de voz y la soltura de cada una. No iba a contratar a una hurraca parlanchina que desvelara todo sobre él y que tratara de contrariarle. No, tendrían que guardar absoluto silencio y seguir sus órdenes sin refutar pues de lo contrario se las pagarían con creces.

Jacob era uno de sus hombres más eficientes así que no dudaba en que esas mujeres fueran tan atractivas como Tanya y cumplieran con todos sus estándares de belleza. En un comienzo había planeado emplear a cuatro de ellas y utilizar a la verdadera para su propio deleite. Tanya estaría más que confundida en cualquier caso, pero estar con la verdadera le había parecido más divertido sin embargo era bastante obvio que una joven como esa jamás la convencería de ser su hija porque había que mirarla una vez para darse cuenta que no tenía ninguna relación aparente con ella. Supuso que lo más seguro es que se pareciera a la familia de su progenitor. Seguro que ni la misma Tanya sabría quién era el padre.

Pronto se escucharon dos golpes contra la puerta.

− Adelante – Dijo mientras se levantaba para servirse otro trago de Brandi dejando de lado el té.

− ¿Porque no me acompañas a un trago Jacob? – inquirió estando de espaldas y alzando su mano derecha mientras sacudía la bebida. Luego la acerco a sus labios hasta que se dio la vuelta, finalmente, de cara a las cinco jóvenes que en cuanto hicieron contacto con él sus ojos se habían iluminado de sorpresa y no habían tratado de disimular su atrevimiento al recorrerlo de la cabeza a los pies. Jacob se acercó para servirse. Sabía que su jefe no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

− Pues bien – Dijo alzando una ceja, movimiento que no pasó desapercibido para ellas que estaban más que encandiladas – Porque no te encargas de hacerme las presentaciones Jacob.

− Si señor – Respondió mientras Edward se sentaba con despreocupación sobre su sillón alzando ambas piernas sobre el escritorio y reclinándose de tal forma que daba la impresión de estar preparándose para una siesta si no fuera por la copa de brandi que sostenía.

Las cinco candidatas estaban totalmente alucinadas pero trataron de mantenerse lo más profesionales posibles, vaya a ser que alguna de ellas lograra meterse en su cama o aún mejor convertirse en su esposa. Al menos esas eran las ideas ilusorias dentro de sus mentes porque Edward exudaba pura masculinidad en cada una de sus cualidades. Era excesivamente alto de unos 1,90 metros, su masa muscular evidente dentro de sus vestimentas elegantes, brazos, piernas y glúteos poderosos y prietos que hacían que cualquier mujer se derritiera en sus brazos y por supuesto él lo sabía muy bien. El hombre era todo un semental.

Jacob que llevaba un folder en su maletín lo tomo y comenzó con las presentaciones. Esperaba que para su señor las edades reales de las chicas no fueran de importancia, después de todo había sido claro en que debían verse lo suficientemente jóvenes para que aparentaran verse al comienzo de sus veintes.

Jacob les pidió que se acomodaran frente al escritorio en una línea horizontal.

− Señor, todas ellas pertenecen a distintas agencias de modelaje pero antes que nada debo aAlicerle que se tratan de tan solo unas novatas en este negocio. Las escogí de esta manera porque pensé que de acuerdo a las características que solicitó, sería ideal que sus identidades pudieran pasar desapercibidas para la Señora Denaly.

Edward agito una de las muñecas para indicarle que prosiguiera.

− Ella es Lucy McCartney – señaló a la primera – de 28 años.

Luego fue presentando a cada una de ellas sucesivamente.

− Caroline Swan de 30 años, Jane Piston de 25 años, Loraine Kinsey de 32 años y Lauren Caster de 29 años. Todas y cada una de ellas dispuestas a seguir sus órdenes. Edward las observaba de forma muy aprehensiva como si se trataran de un ganado.

– Muéstrenme sus encantos – Ordenó Edward – No invertiré en algo que no merezca la pena.

Y así cada una de ellas modeló para él e intentaron demostrarle todas sus habilidades de seducción. Edward no estaba loco como para contratar a una mujer que no tuviera el más mínimo encanto de Tanya.

Finalmente, convencido de la buena elección de Jacob prosiguió a que cada una de ellas firmara el contrato. Un millón de dólares a cada una para hacer el papel de damas de compañía era poco para lo que pensaba hacerle a Tanya.

Posteriormente Jacob le indicó a cada una de ellas que necesitaba otra serie de muestras cabello aparte de las que ya se habían enviado a analizar.

El objetivo estaba más que claro. Tanya no era estúpida. Sabía muy bien que ella se mostraría escéptica así que le entregaría cada muestra de cabello para que ella sacara sus propias conclusiones. En cuanto a esa chiquilla ya tenía suficiente evidencia, no por nada, Jacob había tenido que infiltrarse hace semanas a su apartamento para tomar su cepillo de dientes.

– Ahora que están bajo mí poder Jacob se contactará con ustedes cuando requiera de sus servicios.

Edward tomo otro sorbo de su trago sin dirigirles ni una mirada – Ahora, retírense.

Las cinco jóvenes salieron una por una, no sin dirigirle una que otra sonrisa coqueta. Jacob salió detrás de ellas para acompañarlas hasta la salida.

– Bien, ahora sólo me falta lidiar con esa niñita – murmuró para sí mismo tomando el último sorbo de su bebida.

Una mezcla de curiosidad y terror embargaban cada parte de su cuerpo. Se había pasado horas comiéndose las uñas en un ataque de ansiedad extrema cada vez que asomaba la cabeza hacia el gran ventanal y veía como la tarde se acercaba al anochecer. Se encontraba nuevamente arrinconada hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación lo más lejos posible de la cama. Temía lo peor en su situación. Había llorado tanto que sentía los ojos secos y la nariz muy congestionada. Estaba terriblemente cansada por la conmoción. En muchas ocasiones hasta se vió tentada a recostarse aunque fuese por un momento en el suelo. A parte del inmenso miedo que sentía también había algo de cólera. ¿Qué razón había para hacerla sufrir de anticipación? Si iban a hacerle daño porque no lo hacían y ya. La incertidumbre la estaba matando ¿Qué querrían de ella? Fuese lo que fuese rogaba a Dios que al menos no fuera algo doloroso. Desolada y aburrida comenzó a observar cada detalle de aquella habitación porque finalmente no había una cortina de lágrimas obstruyéndole la visión. Se levantó y dirigió su atención hacia una puerta dentro de la misma habitación, abrió el pomo y se quedó sorprendida por la elegancia del cuarto de baño. Parecía que cada uno de los inmobiliarios incluyendo la regadera estuvieran hechos de cerámica. El blanco de las paredes casi le dañaban los ojos. Entro y comenzó a tocar con la punta de los dedos cada grabado de la decoración. Líneas con relieves en forma de mariposas. Una vez explorado el baño salió y se puso a revisar las gavetas de cada uno de los muebles sorprendida de que había ropa dentro de ellas. De una de ellas sacó un camisón rosa, revisó la etiqueta y lo soltó de inmediato cayendo sobre el suelo ¿Esperaban que se quedara en ese lugar por mucho tiempo? Comenzó a tirar todas las prendas que había en los cajones. Todas esas ropas eran de su talla ¿Pero cómo es que conocían sus medidas? El ama de llaves le había dicho que nadie a parte de ella le había desvestido. ¿Le habría mentido? ¿En que estaba metida? Necesitaba una explicación aunque fuese su secuestrador el que se la diera. No quería esperar hasta sacar otras conclusiones más. Necesitaba la verdad.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que las plegarias de Bella fueran escuchadas. La señora Clearkwader entró y ante una silente Bella dijo:

− Espero que tengas hambre cariño

− ¡Que es lo que hago aquí, necesito saberlo ya! – Respondió molesta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

La señora Clearkwader le dirigió una mirada llena de pena.

− Ven conmigo querida, el Señor te lo explicara con más detalle durante la cena. Estoy segura de que debes estar ansiosa pero es importante que comas.

Dicho esto Bella se acercó a ella sin dirigirle ni una palabra. Estaba roja de la cólera. Era una bomba de tiempo.


End file.
